Oh, baby!
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: To be honest, I never really pictured me being a. . .family guy. I'm more like a lone wolf. Chloe, though, has a totally different idea and wants more than just a loving husband and extremely committed relationship. Oh, baby.
1. I Want A Baby

It's been seven years since we defeated the Edison Group. We still live in New York. Buffalo, New York to be specific. Chloe and I have been married for two years. Simon's with Sophie Bell, a witch, and the complete opposite of Tori.

After so many months of hiding, we decided that it was time to get into action-we guys didn't object, but I wasn't to comfortable with the girls going to head with battle, so I made them stay at an abandoned hotel from the 1900s.- and it took us about a month before we fully defeated them. It took a lot of sneaking, running, and pain, but we did it.

I looked out the window at the setting sun, thinking of how screwed up all of our lives were. But we're all happy now.

Tori, surprisingly, got married to a werewolf named Liam and they had a son named Ethan. They live three houses down, right next to Simon and Sophie.

We don't have any kids yet, but I know Chloe wants them. I do, too, but we just barely got settled in, and that would surely complicate things.

Chloe walked in and sat on my lap, running her hands through my cropped black hair.

"I wanna baby," she murmerd.

There it is.

I kissed her lips slowly and gripped her hips. "I know, babe. But we just moved in, wouldn't that complicate things? I wanna make sure we're staying here first."

She frowned at me. "You don't want a baby?"

I shook my head at her. "That's not what I meant. I just want to make sure we're where we want to be."

"Of course I'm not going to leave. I love it here. I love you. I want a baby."

"We're not ready yet."

She glared at me and hopped off my lap, grabbing her shoes and coat, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Fine."

"Where are you going, Chloe?"

"Out." She opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She paused half way through it.

"Oh, and by the way? You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

With that she slammed the door and stomped to her car, throwing the door open and jumping into the seat before slamming that door, too. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep without her, and watched her drive away.

**Chloe's Point Of View**

I tried to focus on driving, but the tears made it impossible, and I eventually pulled off to the side of the road. I let out a low sob and turned the heat up, trying to calm myself. I was being irrational, and completely out of character, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted a baby, and Derek didn't. It was hard, seeing Tori and Liam with Ethan. And Sophie, Simon's girl, was 4 months pregnant. My two best girl friends were either expecting a baby or already had one.

And then there's me.

I drove to Tori's and threw open her door, walking in to see Liam throwing Ethan up in the air and Tori watching them with an adoring smile on her face. Seeing this made me cry harder and they both ran over to me.

"Chloe? Chloe? Are you okay?" Liam asked frantically, putting Ethan down in his baby bouncer. I shook my head and breathed deeply.

"No." I choked out.

"Chloe? Is it Derek? Did you get in a fight? Did he cheat on you?" Tori asked.

"Yes, we got in a fight, and no, he didn't cheat on me. He would never do that. But, I um. . ."

"_You_ cheated on him?" She asked in disbelief.

I scowled at her. "No! Ugh, I told him I wanted a baby."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "He left you?"

"No."

She sighed in relief. "Oh _good._ Because, you know, that guy really loves you. Liam told me that whenever him, Simon, and Derek go out, Derek gets really bad separation anxiety and has to leave early because he misses you so much. It's really cute, you know? That he can't even go five hours without you-"

"Okay, Tori, you completely just went off topic-"

She flushed. "Right, right. Sorry. So what happened?"

After I told them what happened, Tori looked disappointed and Liam looked doubtful.

"That's not it, Chlo. He told me that he wants one, but he just doesn't think it's the right time. He'll come around." He set a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Thanks guys. I told him I'm making him sleep on the couch tonight."

Liam snorted. "He can't sleep without you. You know that."

"I know, just thought I'd give him a little scare."

Liam's phone chimed and he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. He grinned and handed it to me.

_**Message Recieved**_

_**Derek**_

_God. Chloe is making me sleep on the couch! What the hell am I supposed to do? _

I smiled and typed a reply.

_Stop being such a baby and give Chloe what she wants? _

**Message sent. **

_Not yet. _He replied. _We're not ready._

I sighed and handed Liam his phone.

"I'm going to go home. Thanks. You know, for helping me."

I walked to the door.

"No problem, Sis." Tori smiled. "Love you!"

"Love you, too."

I sighed again as I started my way home to my werewolf.

**Derek's Point Of View (That Night)**

Breathe. In and out. In and out.

I looked at the clock on the cable box. _2_:_38_

I've gone six hours without Chloe.

Six hours without my mate.

I rolled over, trying to ignore the ache in my chest and imagined that Chloe was in my arms. I listened upstairs to where the love of my life was sleeping, sleeping in our bed. Without me. And I, sleeping on our couch, so many miles away. Without her.

Her heartbeat was fast, like she was scared, or uncomfortable. Restless. Just like I was. A feeling of dread settled over me, a gut wrenching feeling that something would happen to her. But I knew it was just the nerves, the separation getting to me, making me anxious.

It had been awhile since I had this feeling. Precisely about three months ago, when Tori and Chloe got us back for playing a prank on us.

_Flashback:_

"Liam, I don't think this is a good idea. They're going to get mad." I said uneasily. He grinned and continued putting baby powder in their hairdryers.

"Just put the fire crackers in the toilet and hurry up. They'll be here in like twenty minutes."

I reluctantly put them in the toilet, frowning as I did so.

_End of flashback_

Needless to say, I was right. They weren't happy. I'm pretty sure Tori, had he not been a werewolf, would have broke Liam's nose. And Chloe ignored both of us for a week.

But that wasn't the worst. What Tori and Chloe did will probably scar both Liam and I emotionally for the rest of our lives.

_Flashback_

I turned the key and walked into our house, stopping in my tracks. Glass shards covered the floor and ripped up papers.

My heart stopped in my chest.

Those were pictures. Of Chloe and I.

I ran into the kitchen to find her standing with two suit cases and three traveling bags. My heart picked up double time and I couldn't seem to breathe.

"Chloe?" I choked out. She stared at me with a blank face.

"Derek." Her voice was emotionless. Void.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

I felt my eyes grow huge and shine over with tears. My hands started shaking.

"You're _what_?" I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper, and even that shook.

"I'm leaving."

_I'm leaving._

The words kept playing over in my head, like they didn't mean anything. Like it was just a casual thing to say.

_I'm leaving. I'll be back later._

Except she wasn't coming back. She was leaving.

I stared at her until the room started to spin, the lump in my throat constricting me. My chest seemed to shrink, a odd, painful sensation erupting from it. Like my heart was breaking.

And it was.

She slipped her wedding ring off of her fingers and threw it on the granite counter top.

"No," I whispered hoarsely. "No. You can't. Leave me. You can't leave me. Please. Please. I don't know what I did, but I, just-don't. Go. Please, please, don't go." I couldn't even form a sentence, the panic mounting in me, taking control. Doing anything to keep her here. To keep her from leaving.

Leaving me.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, sobbing and shaking pathetically. I wanted to be strong, but the pain was unbearable, and I couldn't focus. My head pounded from the force of the sobs escaping me, and my stomach rolled in waves, knotting at the seams. She was leaving me. Leaving.

I felt her hands grip my biceps and yank. I looked up and hiccuped, trying to get under control.

"Don't leave me," I begged. "Please, I'll- I'll do anything. ..just, _don't. . ."_

By this point I was hyperventilating, terrified out of my mind. Her expression softened into a gentle sadness.

"I'm not," she said soothingly. "We- Tori and I- were just getting you guys back. I didn't think you would freak out so much. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She pressed her hand to my chest, my heart still sprinting. "You feel like you're going to have a heart attack. Did I really scare you that much?"

I hung my head, still shaking. She wasn't leaving.

"No. You terrified me. Why-why would you-?" I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to calm down.

"I know. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm not leaving, okay? I can't leave you." She said firmly.

I nodded weakly.

"Good. Now help me clean up this mess."

_End of Flashback_

I stood up, sprinting up the stairs and opening our door quietly before slipping in. I was met with the familiar feel of our bedroom, and in the darkness I could make out the hulking figure of our king size bed. I climbed into it, pulling the thick mocha comforter over us.

"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah? And I thought I told you that I can't sleep without you."

She sighed tiredly. "I don't want to fight with you, Derek."

"Then don't. Let me stay."

"I'm still mad at you."

"You shouldn't be. I make a very validated point and you know it." I wrapped an arm around her waist and laid my head down on her stomach, kissing it repeatedly. She ran her hands through my hair, her cool fingers raking my scalp. I shivered.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I really want a baby, and I just. . ."

"Look. How about we'll start trying on our anniversary? Just so you'll really be sure."

"Our anniversary is in three weeks."

"Exactly."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah. Pinky Promise."

"Oh, and Derek?"

"Huh?"

"I get to pick the name."


	2. You Think You're Pregnant?

**So, I decided that I want to make this a multi-chapter. I'll try to update this every day, but school is so crazy right now, so I don't know how well that will work out. Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I'm on my Kindle. The other ones will be longer.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

I'm not very accustomed to feeling unhappy anymore. With Chloe, as sappy as it sounds, I'm very. . .content. And one of the best perks of it? Sleeping with her in my arms at night, and waking up with her in the morning.

So when I _don't_ wake up with my wife in my arms, I'm really not to happy. And I don't enjoy the feeling that is rapidly rising in my stomach that would really appreciate having Chloe back.

Rolling out of bed, I throw on some dark grey sweats and a brown T-shirt before venturing out of our room.

"Chloe!"

No response. I sigh dejectedly before wandering off to the kitchen, hoping to find the love of my life and give her a piece of my mind.

But no chewing out would be happening in this moment, because a certain blond was no where to be found.

No note. No call. Nothing.

That's when I started to panic, and I raced to the phone to call her.

"Hi, this is Chloe!" Her bubbly voice came on. "I can't make it to the phone right now- or she doesn't want to talk to you!" Simon's voice cut in. "And I'll call you later when I can. Or she won't because she doesn't like you! Thanks, bye."

I frowned. Why isn't Chloe answering me?

The front door swung open and I turned to see Chloe walking in with her purse and keys.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, glaring at her for being so foolish. Doesn't she know she's supposed to tell me when she leaves?

"I was at the pharmacy, Derek. You don't need to freak out. I was perfectly fine."

"How did I know that? I didn't know you were fine. I wake up, alone, and you're no where to be found. No note, no call, and you didn't answer your phone. How was I supposed to know that you were okay?"

"Derek. I'm not doing this right now, okay? I love you. A lot. But I need you to be able to trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm just not comfortable with you going places alone, especially when I have no idea where you're going."

Chloe placed her purse on the in-table and her keys on the hook before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You don't have to worry about me, Derek. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Not always. There's some things that happen that are out of our control, and bad things happen. Some things that are to difficult to cope with."

"Yeah? Like what?"

I know what she's trying to do. Trying to get me to admit something to her. I rarely ever say 'I love you' , but when I do, it's like she treasures it. For some odd reason that I can't seem to comprehend, she loves it when I get all sappy and sentimental.

"Losing you," I said softly. She looks at me in surprise, and I knew she figured that I would just drop the discussion, considering I'm not the most "touchy-feely" type. "I wouldn't be able to handle it, Chloe. You're my true other half. I love you. So much." I nuzzle my head into her neck and she sighs happily.

I grin in achievement. It's not like what I'm saying isn't true, because it most definitely is, but it did get her distracted. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and dragged her to me, pressing her fully against my body. Looking over her shoulder, I noticed the white paper bag that sat next to her purse.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go to the Pharmacy?"

"Oh, yeah, uhh. ."

She pulled back and I frowned, keeping my hold on her.

"Remember the um, baby talk?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think back to what she was talking about. Baby talk? Then I remember when she made me sleep on the couch - not the best thing to do when you have separation anxiety - and I promised her that we would try for a baby. And we tried, alright. I wouldn't be surprised if she had triplets.

Oh. Pharmacy, baby. . .

I grinned. "You think you're. . .?"

She nodded and looked at me intensely.

"Go!" I pushed her towards the door and stopped at the table where it sat. I picked up the bag and shoved it into her arms.

"Where am I going?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice and on her face.

I steered her towards the bathroom. "To check!"

"Wait," she paused, putting her hands on my chest. My heart started pounding from her touch and I really, really wanted to kiss her. "You're not. . mad? Upset? Angry?"

"What? Of course not. We were trying for a baby. Why would I be upset that you're pregnant?"

"Well we don't know if I'm pregnant yet."

"Exactly. Now get in there and go check."

She took the bag and went into the bathroom, flicking on the light and closing the door. I sat down at the island on a stool and thought everything through.

Chloe is possibly pregnant. We might have a baby. We'll get to name it, feed it, dress it, put it to sleep, play with it, raise it.

And Chloe could possibly. . ._die. _I cringed at the thought, and this didn't seem so exciting anymore.

And it won't even be human.

A werewolf that can see and raise the dead. What kind of life is that? Their powers will be all whack, and it could kill Chloe. Then I would want to kill it, because anything that even attempts to hurt my mate is dead to me.

Chloe walked out and I forgot about everything and I focused on her. Her blond hair was tousled in a sexy way, her porcelain cheeks a soft, crisp red and her pink lips were ruby red from pressing them together. Something I could never, ever lose, and something that may be in a losing situation.

"Chloe, I don't know about this."

Her face fell. "What? You were just excited."

I stood up and threaded my fingers through her hair, gazing into her baby blue eyes.

"I'm just scared. What if something happens to you? Then what would I do?"

"Carry on with life? Take care of our baby?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't be able to do it without you. I wasn't joking when I said I couldn't cope if I lost you. I really, _really_, can't."

"Hey," she cupped my cheeks in her hands and looked me firmly in the eyes. "You're not going to lose me, Derek. This is a good thing. A happy thing. We might be parents!"

"I know, I know. I'm just being paranoid."

I sat down on a stool and dragged her onto my lap so she was straddling me.

"What do you want?" She asked brightly. "Boy or Girl?"

"Girl. Definitely girl. And she looks just like you."

She shook her head. "Girl. Yeah. But I don't want her to look like me. She has to look like you."

"She has to have your eyes."

"Okay. But she has to have your hair."

"Your size."

"Your smartness."

The timer dinged and she looked at me nervously.

"Want to come check with me?" She asked weakly.

I shook my head. "I want to hear it from you."

She climbed off of my lap and quickly paced to the bathroom. She gasped and I felt my heart lurch.

"Derek," she yelled, somewhat shakily. She stepped out of the bathroom with a grin on her face, and threw her arm towards me, the one with the Pregnancy Test in it.

"We're having a baby!"


	3. Aborting The Baby Train

**Okay. So I had this whole chapter written out, and it got deleted. So I have to re-write it. This one will hopefully be longer than the other ones.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"If you don't get seen in five minutes, we're going somewhere else." Derek grumbled.

After I told him that I was pregnant, we were both more than happy. But the excitement and happiness didn't last long, and his protectiveness got the best of him.

"I need to know if you two are healthy." He had explained. "And if anything is wrong, we need to catch it early. If there is the slightest thing wrong, that baby comes out. Do you hear me?" But he didn't need an answer, because he dragged me off to the car and told me to call Dr. Sienno and make an emergency appointment.

So here we are, sitting in the dreary yet familiar waiting room with false cheery music that really reminds me of Lyle House.

I can tell that Derek is nervous, due to his repetitive knee bouncing and the fact that he can't let go of my hand. I tried to pull away, but he held tight.

"Derek, my arm itches."

"Use your other hand."

"Yeah. That would really work."

He let go of my hand reluctantly and I scratched my arm, frowning when I noticed a red mark that almost looked like a paw. As soon as I dropped my arm, Derek grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

I'm nervous, but not just about the baby. My doctor, Dr. Sienno, never met Derek. Derek has also never met him, and doesn't know that Dr. Sienno is a guy. I was a little concerned, considering that Derek didn't freak out, because what guy wants another guy touching their wife? And being over-possessive, I thought for sure Derek would have a fit. But he didn't and I realized that he didn't know that he was a guy.

"Chloe," a bright voice chirped. I looked over to the entrance to see a girl standing with a clipboard. She had long, straight brown and caramel hair that framed her face with golden brown eyes. She eyed Derek with a longing look.

Great.

Derek and I stood up, our fingers laced together, and walked towards the girl. She gestured towards the door with a happy smile.

"Right this way, please."

She lead us down a narrow corridor filled with doors that all looked the same, and Derek stuck to me like glue. We stopped outside of a door that read

**16 Taylor Sienno**

She opened the door and gestured for us to go inside, and I sat on the bed while Derek dragged a chair by me and sat down on it, still not letting go of my hand. I gave him a questioning look, but he kept his eyes on the girl.

"Hi, My name is Gina. How has you day been?"

"Good." Derek and I said at the same time. Gina smiled at us and began covering all of the bases with me. Derek watched her intensely, still keeping a firm hold on my hand. She smiled fondly at him and I resisted the urge to slap her.

"Can you let go if her hand? Just for a second?"

Derek looked at her as if she'd just asked for him to kill me, swallowed hard and dropped my hand. He shuffled closer, placing his hand on the small of my back and continued to watch her, his eyes assessing her every move.

"Okay," Gina chirped. "You're good, healthy as a horse. I'll give Dr. Sienno your report and he should be here in just a minute."

Derek froze, and I bit my lip. Busted. I was hoping to tell him before, but I never got the chance. After she left the room, Derek turned on me, giving me a hard glare.

"Dr. Sienno is a _he?_" Derek demanded, still glaring at me.

I shrugged, refusing to cower away and play his game. He doesn't scare me anymore. I've known him for far to long to know that he would never hurt me, on accident or on purpose, especially when I'm pregnant with his baby.

"Last time I checked. I mean, I guess he could've gotten a sex change over night, but I doubt that happened." I smiled cheekily, bumping his shoulder with mine, hoping to amuse him.

Only he wasn't amused. He had a furious look on his face and silver strands ran through his eyes. His wolf was surfacing, and he was getting out of control.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled, standing up. His muscles twitched and his hands started shaking.

"Derek. Stop!"

He stopped twitching and shaking, but his eyes didn't dwindle.

"He's touched you? Looked at you? And I haven't known?" His voice, like his face, was beyond furious.

"Derek. I know it's not your fault that you're possessive, but this isn't fair. He's my doctor. It's not like I'm cheating on you."

"I'll kill him," Derek warned.

"He's my doctor, Derek."

"Not anymore. Not after this."

I ripped my hand away from his and scowled at the wall, clenching my hands into fists. He took my hand gently and unfolded it, lacing our fingers together.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. It's just. . I-"

"Why were you staring at her like that?" I asked, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Gina. You were watching her every move, and you wouldn't move even an inch away me. Why?"

"She's a Fire Demon."

I looked at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I didn't want her to, you know-"

Only I didn't know, because a knock at the door cut him off. Dr. Sienno walked in, clad in his doctor uniform. He had a strong build and was probably 6 feet tall. He had big blue eyes and spikey brown hair. Probably in his mid-twenties.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Dr. Sienno. Ah, Chloe, what a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been good, thank you."

"Wonderful. I hear you're pregnant. Congratulations to both of you." He smiled warmly at us and I beamed.

"Thanks! We're actually here for an ultrasound."

"Of course. Well, we'll have to go down to the lab, but I'd like to ask a few questions first."

Derek and I both nodded.

"Do you two smoke?"

"No."

"Are you around anybody who smokes?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"A little on special occasions. But no regular hard core liquor."

Dr. Sienno nodded in approval and wrote on his clipboard.

"I can assume you don't take any drugs, and no redundant use of prescribed medication?"

We shook our heads.

"Okay. Well, we can head down to the lab now."

We walked down another hallway, until we got to a set of polished wood doors that read **Ultrasound Laboratory**

He lied me down on a bed and applied the transmission gel before turning off the main lights. He took the wand and rubbed my stomach with it while adjusting the light on the screen. Derek tensed and clenched his fists so hard he almost drew blood. I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"This is the head," Dr. Sienno said, gesturing towards the screen.

"Looks like a sea monkey."

Dr. Sienno let out a chuckle and Derek smiled faintly.

"Yes, well. It looks like you're about seven weeks along. Have you been having any symptoms?"

"Morning sickness and food cravings. I'm about a week away from mood swings."

They both chuckled at this. "Well, the baby seems to be developing fine. You're next appointment is. . .November 9th. Two weeks."

"Do you think you could give us a due date?"

Dr. Sienno shrugged. "Hmm, maybe about April or May. It's a little early right now, and the baby is usually born a few days prior to the estimated due date."

I nodded. "Well, thank you."

Dr. Sienno smiled. "No problem. Just call if you have any problems.

After we checked out, Derek and I stopped at Taco Bell.

"We should probably go tell everybody." I commented before taking a bite of my Crunch Wrap Supreme.

"Yeah. I guess so. Should we tell Dad first?"

"Yes."

* * *

I was tackled the moment we walked through the door.

"Simon!" Derek thundered. "God damn, watch what you're doing!"

Simon let go of me and scowled at his brother. "I was just giving my baby sister a hug."

Derek glared at him. "You practically barreled right over her. She could have gotten hurt, and then I'd have to kick your ass."

Simon chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. So, what are you guys doing here?"

I was about to reply when Sophie jumped onto Derek's back.

"Hey," she said to us, grinning. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah. And, whoa. You've gotten huge!"

Sophie pouted and jumped down from Derek's back. Simon winced when she hit the ground, but smiled when she landed perfectly on her feet.

Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"She's starting to get self-conscious." Simon murmured. He rubbed her stomach and she leaned into him. I had to bite my lip to stop the squeal that wanted to escape at their cuteness. Kit walked into the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Jeez, we having a party here?"

I laughed. "Actually, no. We came here to tell you something."

Sophie gasped. "Are you guys getting a divorce?"

All three of the guys snorted. "Yeah, right." Simon chuckled. "Derek wouldn't last a day."

Derek sighed. "I would deny it, but you're probably right."

Simon shook his head with a teasing grin. "There isn't no probably about it. Chloe's got you whipped, bro."

Derek rolled his eyes. "So, dad. How do you like being a grandpa?"

Kit sighed happily. "Well, seven years ago I would have said no way. But I love it. I kind of miss having little kids around. Glad I got Ethan. And little Lexie on the way."

"What about you guys?" Sophie asked, a smile on her face. "When are you guys aborting the Baby Train?"

"Oh, us?" I asked, gesturing to Derek and I. Derek was stood behind me with his hands on my hips. "We've been on that train for about a month now."

Nobody said anything for a minute, just stared.

"I'm sorry, but, _what?" _Simon spluttered.

I laughed and eased back into Derek, who rubbed my stomach and nuzzled my neck.

"So. . you're. . pregnant?" Sophie asked carefully, as if she didn't want to get to attached to the idea.

"Yep."

The reaction that came from them was something that I wasn't expecting and is most definitely something I will never forget.

"Finally!"_  
_


	4. Ghostly Friend

**Okay, fourth chapter. This story is going kind of slow, but things will hopefully pick up once the baby is born. I'm sorry that this one is so short, but I didn't have much time to write, and I was really busy today.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

I remember all the nights that I was kept awake at all of the various safe houses. Just mindlessly wondering if Aunt Lauren was okay. Or, at least, alive. And Rae, because after the shock of Liz. . .I couldn't help but think that Rae was in trouble. I still wonder about her sometimes; What she's doing, where she's at, if she's even _alive. _I haven't seen her ghost yet, so I can only assume that she is. Derek tells me not to worry, but how can I not? Even though she didn't believe me about Brady, she was till my friend.

And Liz, who, besides Simon, was the nicest one to me. She'd never done anything wrong, and she had actually saved my life. Sure, she had a little relapse in control, but don't we all? Derek had many relapses, and he was -thank God - still alive. Even though she wasn't human, she was still a person. A person with a great personality, good intentions, and a bright future ahead. A person who was only 15 when their life ended. That, in my opinion, doesn't seem fair.

But I still worry about my old friends. What are they doing? How are they? Which brings me to my initial shock that was brought upon me this morning. It, admittedly, brought tears to my eyes.

_Flash Back_

Laying in Derek's arms compares to nothing. It's undoubtedly one of the best feelings in the world. In fact, I'm pretty sure it would be impossible for me to sleep if he wasn't there. He, so he says, feels the same way, considering he just about died when I made him sleep on the couch.

"Psst, Chloe!" A vaguely familiar voice whispered. I was much to tired- and comfortable- to get up, so I continued to lay there.

"Chloe." The voice was louder now, and I could detect a faint under current of annoyance. The voice was even more familiar, but I couldn't decipher who it belonged to. Where have I heard this voice?

"God, Chloe, just get up all ready!"

Internally groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to see the face of the person who very rudely disrupted my blissful sleep. Why didn't Derek tell them to go away? It was clearly a man's voice, and not one that I've recently heard. Shouldn't Derek be all protective right now?

But when I fully- yet reluctantly- opened my eyes, they popped right open and I let out the loudest scream I could possibly manage. Derek shot up and immediately reached out for me, looking around.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't even look at him, just kept my eyes on the person, or more accurately, the space, in front of me. Derek looked at me, and then in front of me. Noticing nothing there, he furrowed his eyebrows and loosened his death grip on me, but didn't completely let go.

"Chloe? Is there a ghost?"

I nodded. There stood in front of me, in his ghostly state, was my good old friend Nate Bozian.

"W-w-what happened to y-y-you?" I stuttered, not daring to take my eyes off of him.

"It's nice to see you, too. Man, who's this guy? He's. .huge. In a good way, I guess. He must work out a lot." He babbled. I shook my head and stood up, waddling due to the small mound producing in my midsection.

"Aww, nice. You guys married? Congratulations."

"Um, thanks. Seriously, though, what happened?"

"Why don't we catch up first?"

"Do you really think that's necessary-"

"Yep." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. I gaped at him in shock.

"You can touch me?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Chloe!" Derek yelled, pulling me out of Nate's grip. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't- ugh, hang on."

I looked around, trying to find Nate. He stood at my side, probably the same age as me. His red hair was still curly, just a little more tamed. His eyes were bright and clear.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

He shifted and gave me a cautious look. "Um, what is he?" He asked, pointing at Derek.

"Nate, that's not the point right now!"

"Nate?" Derek questioned, giving me a hard look. "Do you know this ghost?"

"Yeah, he was a friend of mine, back before. . ." I trailed off. I looked back at Nate who was watching us curiously. "He's a werewolf."

Nate looked at me in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Nate looked like he was going to say something, but a thought occurred to me. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, some girl brought me here. Kinda cute, wears fuzzy socks. Can't remember her name, though."

I grinned in understanding. "Liz?"

Nate snapped his fingers. "Yeah! She explained everything to me, all that Lyle House crap. I got to admit, that's seriously messed up."

I nodded. "Yeah, we defeated them though. We make an unlikely team, but we get the job done." I felt Derek lace his fingers with mine and I squeezed them, trying to ease his tension.

Nate smiled sadly. "I remember when I used to like you."

I looked at him in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You weren't, you know. .fake. Like all the other girls. You and your group of friends. We shared some likes and dislikes, I could actually have a _real_ conversation with you."

"Oh, um, thank you." A blush crept onto my cheeks.

"But then you left. After I heard what happened, it got all over the school. Everybody thought you were crazy."

I nodded. "I don't blame them. I thought I was crazy, too."

Nate let out a deep laugh and I smiled, relieved that the tense atmosphere had lifted. The air around us felt calm and light, and I leaned into Derek, trying to find some normality. This whole 'Ghost Seeing' thing was getting beyond ridiculous, and my powers seem to be even more unfocused considering that I was impregnated by a werewolf. Our baby must have inherited some of my power, and this discovery hasn't gone unnoticed, due to the fact that while I'm only a month along, my already enhanced powers are stronger by a measly ten percent.

But, not only does my necromancy seriously affect my physical health, but also my emotional health. But this? It's just plain personal now. Nate and I have had quite a drift, but he's still somebody that was once my friend, and seeing him with a universal glow and being faintly transparent has quite the affect on my tear ducts. He's only, what, 22? 23? And his life is already over, just a remain of what used to be a solid body with critical needs and precautions. So where does that leave him? He may have had a family, and a _life_. A wife and kids to come home to, a house and job to tend to. Every day friends that he had, friendly neighbors that he spent Friday night with.

All of that ruined. His death probably took a toll on a lot of people. His parents, siblings, friends, family. I know that if I lost Derek, I -as dramatic as it sounds- would emotionally die. So maybe it was like that for his family.

"What happened?" I whispered. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I was at the bar with a couple of guys, good neighbors of mine." He started sadly. "Playing pool, laughing, just joking around. I have to get up at three every morning, so I didn't want to have anything to drink. They were drinking though, trying to get me to drink with them. I didn't, knowing that Sienna - my wife - would be mad. I told them I had to leave, and as I was pulling out, a car hit me. The last thing I remembered from that night is seeing head lights. And hitting my head, hard. And then I woke up in the hospital. Sienna was sitting by my bed, just watching me. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, so I could tell she had been crying."

"But I couldn't understand why she wasn't happy. I was okay, wasn't I? So I reached up and stroked her cheek. I do that when she's upset, and she always smiles. But this time she didn't. So I stood up, and when I looked down at her, she was still looking down at the bed. But it turns out that I didn't stand up. Because there was my body, still hooked up to the annoying beeping machine. It was like an out-of-body experience. The doctor came in and asked her if she had made her decision. She looked so. .so. ._terrified. _So conflicted. I wanted to hug her, but I knew she wouldn't feel me, so I didn't. She finally whispered 'yes.' I didn't know what she agreed to, so I just watched."

Nate paused and took a deep breath before smiling sadly. "The doctor looked so sad. He walked over to the machine and unplugged it. Confused to what he was doing, I just continued to watch. As soon as it was unplugged, from me, it flat-lined."

"I was in a coma. They didn't think I'd ever come back around, and ironically, looks like I'll never get the chance to."

"Oh, Nate." I whispered. Derek's arm came around my waist, and he pulled me to him possessively. "I'm so sorry. That's. . that's terrible."

He gave a troubled laugh. "Nobody said life was fair."

"I wish I could do something for you."

His cheeks turned pink. "A-actually, that's kind of what I came here for."

I straightened in Derek's embrace and he tightened his arms. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just email Sienna and tell her to look under the big pillow on the butterfly chair. It has her birthday present from me on it. "

I wrote down his instructions and Sienna's email address.

I threw my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist. "I'm really sorry, Nate. And I'll give my regards to Sienna. I can only imagine how she's feeling right now. I don't know what I would do if I lost Derek."

Nate smiled sadly and we released each other. "Yeah, I'm sure it's pretty hard on her. Got two kids at home, too. Speaking of kids. ." He teased, poking my stomach. I giggled and placed a hand on my barely defined bump.

"Yeah, well. How old are they?"

"Six and eight. Boy and a girl. Cayden; he's eight. And Jayden; she's six. She was always a Daddy's girl."

I smiled. "Jayden and Cayden. That's cute."

Nate shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Yeah. I'm really going to miss them."

"Of course you will," I said softly. Derek sighed, and I knew he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, thank you, Chloe. For everything. I-I really appreciate it."

"Of course."

He gave me a smile and a shy wave before disappearing, and I slumped into Derek's arms.

"I love you."

Derek didn't hesitate, but I could sense the surprise in his voice. "I love you, too."

_End Of Flashback_

"Hey," Derek nudged me. "You okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little. . off, I guess."

"Is it about your. . .friend?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

We sat in silence for awhile while I tried to organize my hazy thoughts. After awhile, I climbed into Derek's lap and he began to rock me back and while telling me that everything would be okay.

"Can we go to Tori's?"

"I was going to start cleaning out the nursery. You can go, though."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to go without you. It's getting harder to be away from you."

Derek nodded. "That happened to Tori, too. It has to do with the baby. I don't know why, but the connection between us gets stronger."

I stayed silent.

"Yeah, we can go to Tori's. I need to talk to Liam, anyways."

I smiled and stood up, walking to our room to take a shower.

* * *

I sighed in contentment when the hot water cascaded down my body in a torrent, my muscles relaxing from the warmth. I washed my body three times, trying to get the clean feel I missed feeling. I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, trying to get out all of the knots. I heard the bathroom door open and saw through the curtain Derek's silhouette walking towards the counter. I peaked around the curtain at him.

"Hey."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

He held up his tool box and I furrowed my eyebrows. Dropping to the floor, he pulled open the cabinet doors and opened his tool box, reaching in and pulling out a wrench before leaning into the small space under the sink.

"Tightening the pipes."

After a few minutes of grunts and squeaks, he stood up, his faded blue shirt smeared with grease and oil.

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yeah."

He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower with me. I leaned against him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. "I love you."

He laughed. "You're being affectionate today. Does that have to do with the pregnancy?"

I kissed his neck and he shivered. "I don't know. I just feel really. .cuddly today."

"I love you, too."

I smiled and pecked him quickly. "I'm done."

I wrapped my towel securely around me and stepped out onto the plush bathmat. I dried off and got dressed, pulling on some sweat pants and a v-cut sky blue cotton shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and ruffled it so it would dry faster. Derek walked into the room, already dressed and ready to go. He raised an eyebrow at my attire.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

The drive there was silent, but comfortable. I kept a firm hold on Derek and he smiled in amusement at how clingy I was being, but I didn't care. We pulled into Tori's drive way and I hopped out, grabbing Derek's hand and walking up the steps before walking through the front door.

Tori and Liam were laying side by side on the floor, watching Ethan play with his toys with the TV playing Bubble Guppies. They looked up when they heard us come in and Tori jumped up.

"Hey." She greeted, smiling brightly. Thinking back on mine and Tori's relationship before, it's hard to believe that this was the same girl. We're truly like sisters now, and we both find it hard to believe that this is the same girl who once hated me and had tried to kill me.

"Hi." I replied quietly. Derek squeezed my hand and I shuffled closer to him, wanting his warmth and comforting embrace.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked me, frowning.

I sighed. "I just mediated the ghost of an old friend of mine."

"Wow. That- I'm sorry. That must've sucked."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Hey, Liam, can I talk to you?" Derek asked, inclining his head towards the kitchen.

I clutched at his arm. "Derek."

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Tori asked cautiously. They were all staring at me and I felt my cheeks heat.

Derek grinned. "She's at the clingy stage."

"Ha." Tori snorted. "That was one of the worst. It took me about five months to be able to leave Liam's side. And it sucked at night when he had to leave for work."

I flashed my eyes to Derek's in terror, thinking of all of the times he leaves in the middle of the night for work. "Derek!"

They all laughed and I scowled, embarrassed. Derek kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, Chloe. Tori went through it, too."

They walked into the kitchen and I sat down with Tori on the couch, playing with my fingers and thinking of Nate.

"It'll get better, you know." Tori commented, and I looked at her in confusion.

"What will?"

"The constant need to be around Derek."

"It's just so. .weird. Derek is usually the clingy one."

"Yeah, it'll get worse for him, too. Liam wasn't as bad, but Liam also wasn't. .altered, I guess you could say."

I nodded in understanding. "It's always been hard for me to be away from Derek. But that was over a long period of time. Like a day, or something. But now, after five minutes I'm already aching to see him again."

"It will get better with time."

'It will get better with time.' That statement seems to come up a lot. But does it actually get better with time?

"I hope it does."

* * *

"Is there a possible chance that this baby could. .kill Chloe?" I asked Liam.

He shrugged. "Even a human baby could kill. It's happened many of times."

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "I know. I really want this baby, but not if it puts Chloe in danger. I can't, I _can't_ risk losing her. It's not worth it."

"I know, Derek. I went through the same thing. But in the end, it'll be worth it. The thought of losing Tori made me hate Ethan, but now I'd give my life up for him. Things will change. And as for Chloe, we can only hope everything goes well."

I looked at my watch and sighed, dragging a hand down my face. "We need to get going. Chloe hasn't been getting enough sleep."

"Okay. Oh, and, Derek? Try to stay with Chloe as much as you can. It puts a lot of stress on her and that's not good for her or the baby."

I nodded. Pushing the kitchen door open, I walked in the living room to find Chloe sleeping on the couch with Ethan nestled in her arms and Tori taking a picture of them.

"Hey, Tori? Will you get Ethan? We have to head home now."

"Yeah." Tori carefully collected her son into her arms and gave Chloe, who had woken up, a hug. Chloe hugged Liam and kissed Ethan's forehead before zombie walking towards me. I smiled and gently swung her into my arms, bridal style, and we said our goodbyes.

"I'm so tired." Chloe mumbled.

"We're home."

I carried Chloe into the house and up the stairs, setting her down on the bed. She took her shoes off and stripped out of her clothes before throwing one of my shirts on and walking to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and climbed into bed just as Chloe emerged from the bathroom. Taking her into my arms, she nestled herself on top of me and curled into me, trying to get as close as possible. I lay there, stroking the ends of her hair until I was soothed to sleep by her delicate frame and deep breathing.


	5. Why Are We Even Together?

**Chapter 5! This is where, hopefully, the story gets better. I don't know how much I'll be able to update, because I have four huge projects that if I don't finish correctly or decently, I will fail the eighth grade. And I don't want that to happen. So, please just bear with me. I know these updates aren't very interesting, but I'll try to make them longer and more entertaining. May be OOC and very dramatic.  
**

**And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm exhausted and don't have a lot of time to write.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

There's so many flaws that I have come about myself. It could be the fact that I look like a waddling penguin who swallowed a watermelon, but I'm pregnant, so that doesn't count. But one thing that I'm definitely sure about; I'm freaking _short._

And it really doesn't help that Derek chose a house that has extremely high counters with even higher cupboards. So, here I am, just standing on the counter, looking down at the floor that looks about ten feet away but, in reality, is only four feet down. I would have usually got a chair to stand on, but feeling a little (stupidly) brave, I did a leap and had been quite proud of myself when I landed successfully on the counter top. Now I'm just cursing my stupidity, telling myself to just jump down from the counter.

Not a big deal, right? Well, it _wouldn't_ be if I weren't three months pregnant and even more of a klutz than Bella Swan. Not that I take much interest in Twilight, but I, like everybody else on the Earth, has seen it.

But to my current unfortunate situation, it all started with stupid food cravings which, by the way, seem to get worse and worse. This baby, considering it's Derek's, is going to have one hell of an appetite. I really wanted some brownies, so I had ventured to the kitchen to find some, only to find that the brownie mix was all the way on the top shelf, so I had to climb up there to get it. Mission accomplished, except I had no way to get down. I turned back around and stood on my tip toes, trying to find another box for later.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Giving a startled yelp, I jumped backwards, only to remember that I was on a counter. The rest didn't happen in slow motion, like people often describe. No, it went very, very fast, and I barely had time to register the fact that I was falling and about to collide with the marble tile of my kitchen floor. But a strong, familiar pair of arms came to my rescue again. Derek wrapped an arm under my knees and another across my back and I clung to him, burying my face into his chest. His grip tightened on me and I sighed in contentment, loving the feeling of his arms around me, smelling his musky, earthy scent that I would recognize anywhere. Only I noticed he wasn't exactly snuggling me back, and I pulled away to look at his face. His eyes were alight with annoyance and he had his signature full blown Derek Souza scowl etched into his features.

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Hey, Derek."

He glared at me and growled, "I don't even know what to do with you anymore."

I blinked, hurt suddenly taking over the cuddly affection I had previously felt for him. I pushed away from him and landed stealthy on my feet, easily regaining my balance.

"Wow. Thanks. That really makes me feel great."

He blanched at my tone. "What were you doing up there? You could have seriously gotten hurt. You could have hurt the baby."

I shook my head. "I'm not doing this with you right now, Derek. I was in a good mood, and you have to ruin it. Just like you always do."

He glared, anger sparking in his luscious green eyes. "_I _ruin your good mood? How about _you_? Do you think I like fighting with you all the time? Saving you from getting hurt because you make stupid choices?"

"Oh yeah, Derek. It's always my fault. At least _I'm_ not the short-tempered jerk who blames everything wrong on other people. I just wish you would take some responsibility!"

Derek scoffed. "_I want, I wish._ Get a reality check, Princess. The whole world doesn't revolve around _you._"

My eyes burned with tears I so desperately tried to hold back. Why does this always happen? Can't we go _one day_ without fighting?

"God, why are we even together?" I mumbled.

Derek winced. "_What_?"

"I said 'Why are we even together?'"

But even as I said it, I knew the answer. Because we love each other. Because I would be completely lost without him, and I needed him more than anything. Because without him, I'm just a body. But with him, I'm a body, heart, and soul. I_ love_ him. But the constant fighting and blaming, the arguing and verbal abuse? There's only so much I can take.

"I don't know. Maybe. .maybe we shouldn't be. .if you really feel that way." Derek had to literally force the words out, and I knew it killed him to say them as much as it killed me to hear it. But, why not?

"Fine. I guess. .I guess this is it."

He stared at me. The blazing, furious light I had seen in his eyes dimmed, nothing but an empty hallow of what _used_ to be happiness. His posture was completely tense, and he barely breathed. But after a second of cautious watching, he turned around and walked out. It wasn't until I heard the door close that I broke down, sliding to my knees and letting out body wracking sobs of despair and pain.

_What have I done?_

* * *

I tried so hard, _so hard_, not to lose it right there. We're still together. She's just bluffing. She has to be. I mean, we can't _not_ be together. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down, but the vigorous pounding of my heart and the sick feeling of my stomach wouldn't let me concentrate.

What if she really _didn't_ want me back? And she left. Maybe to go live with her dad, or Lauren. And I'd never see her again. I wouldn't survive. I went completely ballistic when we were separated for two days. To _never_ see her again? Clearly impossible.

I drove to Simon's, hoping he would know what to do. But what if he didn't? Him and Sophie never get into fights like this. Because he was _smart._ He didn't over react, or ever hurt her. But he also didn't have a over protective wolf that invades half of his mind, especially when he sees his whole world in danger. His whole world being Chloe, who is the most danger prone person I've ever met, unfortunately.

I pulled around back and turned the engine off, leaving the keys and slamming the door closed. I walked in the back door to the kitchen to see Simon sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Simon," his name came out strangled and he looked up, startled. I must've looked worse than I felt, because he jumped up immediately with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, bro. You okay? You look terrified."

I shook my head. "It-it's Chloe."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Kind of. We had a f-f-fight and sh-she. ."

"Derek," Simon laughed. "Calm down."

I took a deep breath and started over, though it still came out shakily. "She s-s-said that s-she. Oh, God. Simon, we. .we."

"Derek," Simon said cautiously. "Please don't tell me you guys. . ." he trailed off. I hung my head and I heard him shuffle, clearing his throat.

"What happened?"

I smiled bitterly. "She was climbing on the counters and fell off, but I caught her in time. Then it started into a huge fight and then she said. ." I trailed off, fighting the panic and hysterics that wanted to break through.

"She said 'Why are we even together?' and then all of a sudden, we're. . .not."

"I'm sure you guys still are, it was just a fight. But when you come home to see a hot lawyer in your house with divorce papers and Chloe, you might want to worry."

My heart froze in my chest. "Simon! What if she falls in love with him? And then they actually have _normal _kids, and he won't be r-rude to her and she sleeps in _our_ bed with him-"

"Whoa, dude. You have a very large imagination. And stop being so insecure, Chloe is just as obsessed with you as you are with her. And that's a lot. So just chill out, okay? Let her cool off for awhile. This happened with Liam and Tori, and she eventually had a fit and forced him to come back. You'll be fine."

"I hope we'll be. Remember when we got separated from her and Lauren for two days? I went absolutely crazy. And that was only two days. Imagine a week. Or a year. What if I never saw her again? I don't think I'd be able to handle-"

"Derek, you're rambling." Simon stated, annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm just. .freaking petrified. Imagine you and Sophie in this situation."

Simon blanched. "I'd really rather not."

"Exactly. And you don't have a wolf. I know you probably think I'm over reacting, but she's my soul mate. I'll never love a girl, ever again. She's the only one for me, and I lose her. I'm not going to take this lightly."

"I know, Derek. I know you're in deep with her, but you freaking out isn't going to get her back. Just calm down for once and think everything through. From what I know of Chloe, she's not the 'flowers and chocolate' girl. She's a sincere, heartfelt apology girl with a _real _promise. She's probably just as scared and confused as you are."

"I know, I know. But it's hard for me not to lash out at her. I know it's wrong, but the stupid wolf takes control, and I'm gone. She takes it personally."

"Of course she does, Derek. She may not be a prissy, sensitive girl, but she's still a girl, and they take those kind of things to heart. They can't help it, just like you can't help the fact that you're overly in love with her and a little over protective. It's who she is. If Chloe can except you and your lashing out, try to except her and her feelings. I know this is a new department, but if you don't learn to control your temper, you're going to lose her for good. And none of us want that."

I sighed, dragging a hand down my face, trying to process all of his words. I try, God knows how hard I try, to control my temper. But all it takes is the single thought of losing her and something in me just snaps, releasing the wolf and my overprotective nature. It's instinct, to off something - anything - that comes as a threat to my mate, even if it's herself, and that's exactly what I do. We've been together for eight years, shouldn't she be used to it by now? But I could ask myself the same question.

There had been so many times when I had got after her for being so foolish and reckless. But she just stood there and took it, watching me with so much love that my rant almost always faltered. But by the end of it, I was breathless and it all seemed so halfhearted, where before it was always raging and furious. Then she'd wrap her arms around me and tell me how much she loved me. That was usually when I caved, and I'd envelope her tiny frame in my arms and tell her how much she means to me, how I could never, _ever__,_ live without her. Why couldn't it be like that this time? Why is it this time, when our connection is so much stronger, that we have to split up?

I know it must be even harder for her, considering that the past two months she hasn't left my side. Before she was pregnant, she would often opt for alone time. She'd go in the den or study to read a book, or go out in the backyard to lay in the sun on the hammock. But after a month of being pregnant, I never got away from her. Not that I'm complaining, but it was weird for _her _to be the clingy one in the relationship instead of me.

I'd rather take that any day then to be. .divorced. Besides, I _Like_ it when she's clingy. It's comforting to know that she loves me just as much as I love her. But, what if that all changed? It would be all my fault. Maybe she's right. I do blame her for everything, and it's such a stupid habit. I just hate letting myself down, but I hate letting Chloe down even more, which I seem to do a lot. The most important person in my life seems to be the one I let down the most. Now I can see why she hates me. I hate me, too.

If only there were some way that I could get her to forgive me. Like my brother said, Chloe isn't the 'flowers and chocolate' type. I could always grovel on my knees, but that would result into me breaking down and crying, which I was already fighting not to do. So what? We all make mistakes, even Chloe. But we can only make them so many times before we're done. But that's just the thing; I really, _really_ don't want to be done.

Simon's sad voice broke me out of my revere. "I hope it works out, Derek."

Me too, Simon. Me, too.

* * *

After Derek left, I spent a long time just going over our conversation, trying to decipher what it really meant. Are we really split up? Or is it just a heat of the moment blow out? I hope it's the latter, but with Derek, you can never be to sure. All I know is that I'm fighting the urge to call him and beg him to come home, and I want more than _anything_ to be in his arms right now, for him to whisper encouraging things in my ear, to tell me that it's all right. To tell me that he loves me and he would never give up on me, no matter how foolish and thoughtless I was being.

They certainly weren't kidding when they said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. And if that's the case, then I'm _very_ fond of Derek right now. But, maybe a break would be good for us. Like, a day, because that's all I can handle, and even that's pushing it.

Deciding not to stay stuck in the house all day, I got up and got in the shower, my entire body going slack once the hot water hit my skin. That seemed to relieve some of the tension, and I didn't want to get out. The hot water cascaded down my slim body like a waterfall, softly bouncing off and pinking against the floor of my bathtub. I ran my fingers through my hair as I rinsed the conditioner out and turned the water off. After drying and getting dressed, I looked in the mirror and frowned at my appearance.

My eyes were red, and the vibrant blue they usually are was just a dull, washed out remain of the happiness they used to hold. I looked two years older, so tired and worn out. I applied some make-up and straightened my blonde hair until I was almost satisfied with how I looked. I got dressed in some skinny jeans and threw on one of Derek's old sweatshirts that went to a little past my hips. My eyes threatened to well up with tears, but I blinked them away. I needed to be stronger than this. Crying and self-pitying would get me nowhere.

I locked up the house and walked to Tori's, enjoying the warm fall breeze that currently hung in the usually frigid, cold air. By the time I arrived I was dying of thirst and my ankles needed some serious icing, but I ignored the pain and sat down on the couch next to Tori who had greeted me with a simple "Hey" and a casual smile.

I tried to smile back, but it came out more as a grimace, and Tori frowned.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and leaned back into the couch, propping my sock clad feet onto the coffee table. "Derek. We uhh, kind of got into a huge fight."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. And I. . I guess we're not together anymore."

She sat up so fast it almost gave me whiplash. "_What?!"_ She cried.

"Yeah. He was being all protective as usual, and lashed out on me. I told him that I 'wish he would just take some responsibility' and he told me to 'get a reality check, Princess. The whole world doesn't revolve around you.' I was so mad, and asked him why we were even together. I guess it just. . went down hill from there."

"Well, what did he say? Come on, Chloe! You can't just leave me hanging!"

I sighed. This was my least favorite part. "He basically said that if I really felt that way, then maybe we shouldn't be together. So. .so I said fine. And, I guess we aren't together anymore."

"Oh, Chloe. That's so. ."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, it's not for good, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"I really don't know, Tori. We've been fighting so much and he's a hundred times more protective. I mean, I love him, but this is really stressing us out. Maybe a break, a really, really short break, would be good for us."

"I don't know, Chloe. You know how well Derek will handle that. He's probably dying right now."

I smiled, despite today's events. "Tori Mitchell, are you being _compassionate_?"

Tori snorted. "Don't get used to it, Blondie. I'm just sad about you and Derek splitting up."

The door that connected the living room to the kitchen swung open and Liam walked through it, coming to stand in front of us looking somewhat sympathetic and doubtful.

"You and Derek aren't together anymore?"

My lower lip quivered and I looked down, shaking my head while a few tears leaked out. Liam wrapped his arms around me and I gladly excepted his embrace. The front door opened and with it came the sound of cars passing by on the road. I peaked out from under Liam's arms and looked at the door way.

Derek stood, red eyed and disheveled. My stomach knotted and my heart sped up, drinking in the sight of him, for I had been away from him for to long. I didn't know whether I was forgiven, but I desperately hoped I was. His panic and misery stricken eyes met mine and every angry feeling I had towards my husband evaporated, leaving a longing feeling in its place. Liam's grip loosened and I slid out of it, taking as long of strides as my short legs would allow, right into Derek's arms.

He held me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe, and nestled his face into the crook of my neck, breathing deeply and I noticed him shaking slightly, seeming so. . defeated.

"Chloe," he choked out. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

I wiped my tears away, though they kept coming, and gave him a shaky smile. "I know, Derek. I know."


	6. Hospital Beds

**Chapter six! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. This is a really important chapter, by the way. Very foreshadowing. So, please pay attention to it. I'm sorry that this one is, yet again, short, but I don't have a lot of time.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"Hi, Chloe. This is Dr. Sienno. I've called about some concerns that I'm having regarding our previous check-up. Some things didn't turn out quite right on the ultrasound, and I'm afraid there may be something wrong. We'll need a ultrasound done as soon as possible, so if you could make it in the next hour that would be great."

I listened to the message about five hundred times, but it seemed impossible for me to wrap my head around. There's something wrong with the baby? With my baby? With _our_ baby? It just doesn't make sense.

The first thing I did when I woke up was check that message. When I had woken up, Derek was gone. But before I had time to wonder - or panic - there was a neatly folded note occupying Derek's side of the bed, telling me there had been an emergency at work and he was needed. So, besides the absence of my husband, I was in a good mood. I had got a good night sleep, considering my baby wasn't kicking out my insides. Nestled into the cloudy texture and fluffy fabric of my bed and an extremely affectionate Derek wrapped around me? Best night of sleep I've gotten in about two months.

The sun streaming through our floor-length, white voile curtains and soft music from the radio playing, the morning was blissful. Everything felt warm and free, the usual cautious and frigid air gone for the winter.

Dressing in a pair of sky blue shorts with manufactured holes and a matching sweatshirt, I headed off to the hospital.

Though it was only January, it was relatively warm outside for New York. Which, I'm not complaining. I've never really been one for cold weather - unless it was snow - and the closest thing I would like is a early fall breeze, where it's still warm out but gradually cooling down.

Pulling around the corner of our road, I frowned when I noticed the long line of cars. Taking advantage of the traffic, I pulled out my iPhone and called Dr. Sienno. After ringing a few times, I heard the dial click and his familiar, husky and deep voice came over the other line.

"Taylor Sienno, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey, Doc. It's Chloe."

"I'm assuming you got my message?"

"Yes. I was not to happy about it, by the way."

Dr. Sienno laughed deeply. "Yeah, well. That makes two of us."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, Chloe. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure. In fact, it may be nothing. Just merely taking precautions. But if it were something, I wanted to be able to catch it before it got to serious. I apologize if this has caused you any problems."

"Not at all. Just stuck in traffic, but besides that it's fine. I didn't have anything planed today."

"That's good. Have you spoken to Derek?"

"No, he's at work. I don't want to disrupt his class."

"Class?"

"Yeah, he's a professor at the Community College right down the road from our house."

Dr. Sienno snorted. "Community College? Derek seems a little to smart for such minor league."

I laughed. "I know, but he wanted to start off small before he got to any big colleges. Plus, it will look good on his resume if he's already had some teaching experience."

"Very true. Do you do any working?"

"Um, yeah. I volunteered at Lovely Lives Day Care Center. Before I got pregnant, I was going to be one of the employees. Working with the infants, ironically."

"You seem the type to do that."

I laughed. "I really hope nothing is wrong with the baby. I don't want to have to get an abortion."

Dr. Sienno sounded confused, and I could tell he was frowning. "Why would you have to get an abortion?"

"Derek said if there's anything wrong I have to get one."

"That hardly seems fair. Getting rid of a baby because it has a medical issue?"

"No, it's not like that. He's just really. . protective of me. If there's anything wrong, he doesn't want anything to happen to me. I know it sounds weird, but that's just. . how he is."

"I understand completely. That's how my daughters husband is. Barely ever lets her out of his sight. He was diagnosed with ASAD."

"Really? What is that?"

"Adult Separation Anxiety Disorder. It's very rare. It usually develops at a young age, but he was abandoned a lot when he was little."

I smiled. "That sounds _exactly_ like Derek."

"Yes, well. Adults who have it all experience it differently."

"Dr. Sienno, Jessica is here." I vaguely heard a voice say in the back round.

"Well, Chloe. I'll see you in about an hour. And if you can, get a hold of Derek, will you? It's important that he is here."

"I'll try as best as I can."

We said our goodbyes and I moved up, almost out the line of traffic. I saw about twenty something people surrounded around a bloody body, most of them police officers. Suddenly, everybody looked in my direction with wide, fearful eyes and started yelling and waving frantically. Confused, I stopped, wondering what I did wrong, when I looked to my left.

Standing right outside of my window was a man dressed in a white button-up shirt with black pants. He had wide, furious blue eyes and black, aging hair. My heart lurched into my throat when I noticed the gun he had pressed against the window; right at my head.

He opened the door and grabbed my upper arm with his rough, calloused hand and I yelped as he yanked me out the door. Pressing the gun to my head, he looked out at everyone surrounding us, but staying far enough away that they weren't in any immediate danger.

"Nobody move." The man barked. He had a rough voice, loud and clear. I trembled beneath his grip and he pulled me tighter, pressing me fully against his body.

"Nobody move." He repeated. "Or she gets shot."

Everybody watched us, eyes staring wide open and afraid. Nobody moved, barely even breathed. My hand immediately went to my stomach and his eyes followed my move.

He smiled evilly, revealing a set of perfectly white and straight teeth. "Two lives will be lost. Two. Do you hear me! Two lives will be lost if anybody moves so much as one muscle. Nobody. Move."

"Stop." A police officer demanded. "Do you know this woman?" He asked, gesturing to me.

The man hesitated.

"Do you know her?" He repeated, voice and face hard.

"No."

"Then why are you doing this?"

The man didn't answer, only shifted and pointed the gun more firmly to my head. My heart raced, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Where were you headed to?" The police officer asked me. It took a moment to register what he was asking, but I barely stumbled out the words. Everybody, including the man, watched me anxiously and I faltered under their intense stares.

"T-t-to the h-hospital."

"Why?"

"To g-g-get an u-ultrasound."

"Why were you getting an ultrasound?"

"T-t-to m-make sure t-there's n-nothing w-wrong with my b-baby."

I wondered why he was asking me all of these questions, but I answered them anyways. There were twenty-two police officers and twelve bystanders. They were all watching us intensely.

The police officer looked at the man disapprovingly. "Look at what you're doing, John. Killing a pregnant woman? You don't know her. She's going to check on her baby." He looked at me again. "Are you married?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Where's your husband?"

"H-h-he's at work." I was shaking so hard now. I just wanted Derek, more than anything. I wanted him here. He would protect me, he would save me. Why isn't he here?

"John." He said to the man - John - who had previously looked conflicted. "Let her go. Now. She needs to go to the hospital. And you're coming with us."

John smirked. "Ehh, she's going to the hospital anyways."

With that, he reached down and pressed the gun to my leg. Before I could jump away, a loud, ringing shot was heard through the air and I cried out, gasping. Sinking to the floor, I reached out gingerly and cupped where I was bleeding. I heard shouts and cries, but my vision and thought process was fading, things going hazy and confusing.

"Miss? Miss? Miss, what is your name?" I heard that same police officer ask me. I held on for a few more seconds.

"C-Chloe."

"Chloe, what is your husbands name?"

"Derek Souza."

The shouting and crying continued, but that was the last thing I remembered before I faded away.

* * *

"Simon. Shut up and work." I snapped at my brother who was carelessly flirting with a girl in my class. Everybody looked at me in surprise, not knowing that Simon was my brother.

"Whoa, ease off, bro. I got this."

"Bro?" Darrel asked. He looked back and forth between us and shook his head. "I don't see it."

"We're identical twins."

Darrel frowned at my tone, but shrugged it off and continued writing. My phone ringed and everybody stopped to watch me. I frowned when I noticed Chloe's number pop up on my screen. She knows not to call me during work, so it must be an emergency.

"Chloe?"

"Is this Derek?" A mans voice came over the line.

I scowled murderously. "Who is this?"

"My name is Officer Diego. Is this Derek Souza?"

"Yes."

"Your wife is Chloe?"

"Yes."

"I need you to come to Valley Gold right away. Chloe has been shot."

My heart froze in my chest. No air escaped my lungs. "_What?"_

"Please report here as soon as possible. The outcome doesn't look so good."

I hung up the phone and started to gather my things quickly. "Class dismissed! Class dismissed!"

Nobody moved. "Derek? What's wrong?"

"Chloe got shot. They don't think she's going to make it." My heart seemed to die in my chest, and it felt like my whole body went numb.

"_What_?!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Chloe?" A blonde asked.

"My wife."

Gasps were heard around the room but I ignored them, grabbing my keys and sprinting out the door. I heard Simon shout "What about the baby?!" but I kept going.

I went over a hundred miles per hour, and luckily, didn't get a ticket. Entering the room, I went directly to the desk.

"Chloe Souza." A girl around nineteen or twenty looked up and her eyes immediately glazed over with lust. I had to keep from gagging.

"Chloe Souza. What number is she in?"

"Hang on, let me check." She turned back to the computer and started scrolling. "Did you hear about that pregnant girl who was shot? That's so sad."

"Yes. She's my wife."

The girl looked at me in surprise and sadness. "Oh. I'm so sorry. 246b. Sixth one to your left on the fourth floor."

I thanked her and sped walked to the elevator, vigorously pushing the buttons and tapping my foot impatiently. When the door opened, I ran down the hallway until I came across her room, not even bothering to knock before I walked in. She was awake, propped up on pillows and lying in a hospital bed with her leg hung in a sling, layers of bandage wrapped around it. A police officer stood by her bed with his arms crossed. Hey eyes lit up when she saw me.

Chloe gasped. "Derek!"

The police officer she had been talking to, who I'm guessing is Officer Diego, turned towards me. He had tan skin and dark brown, almost black, hair with eyes to match. Very tall and strong build who had such a assuring aura that I felt a little better. Seeing my soul mate still alive also had a lot to do with that.

The police officer held out his hand to shake. "Felix Diego." **(Props to Meg Cabot for that name.)**

I shook his hand and nodded. "Derek Souza."

"She was shot by a man named John Hill. Also killed a blonde named Lena Morris. Got a thing for blondes, I assume."

Despite our current situation and my previous dark mood, I smiled shortly.

"She's going to need crutches for about a little over a month, but other than that both her and the baby seem just fine. Lucky he got her leg. He had the gun pressed against her head at first."

My hands clenched into fists and I wanted so badly to hit something. Officer Diego clapped my shoulder with a large and firm hand. "Good luck and take care." he looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry this happened, Chloe. Get well."

"Thank you." She murmured. With a nod and polite smile to both of us, Officer Diego left the room. I looked at Chloe and she held her arms out to me and I walked into them, clutching her as close as I could without disturbing her leg.

She pulled back a little. "Derek, there's something I have to tell you."

Uh oh. No guy ever wants to hear that. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"Dr. Sienno called this morning. There. . um. . there might be something wrong with the baby."

She stared at me, gauging my reaction. I pulled out my phone and got on the internet.

"What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Looking up the closest abortion clinic."

Chloe huffed in annoyance. "Derek! There might not be anything wrong with the baby. And even if there was, I _wouldn't_ get an abortion."

"Yes you would. I'm not taking any chances. If there's a possibility that this baby could make you lose your life, it's gone. No buts of ifs about it."

"You can't force me to get an abortion, Derek."

I sighed, exasperated. "Chloe, just stop, okay? My worst fear is losing you. This isn't one I can face, so don't even make me try to."

Her eyes softened, and she reached out to me. Despite how angry I was, I took her hand and laced our fingers together.

"You trust me."

"Of course I do."

"But you don't think I'm strong."

"Yes I do." I replied, surprised she would even think something like that. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You don't think I can handle it," Chloe whispered. I shook my head slowly.

"No, Chloe. I know you can handle it. _I'm_ the one who can't handle it. I want more than anything for this baby to be okay and healthy, but I can't lose you Chloe. I _can't_."

She pulled me into her arms again and obliged, cradling her against my body. She nestled her self into my chest and my heart pounded, reacting to her affectionate touch.

The door opened and we released each other, though Chloe her arms firmly around my waist and I laid a hand on her lower back. Dr. Sienno came in, pushing a wheel chair and watching us with worry creased into his face. His troubled expression relaxed when he caught us wrapped around one another.

"Oh, Chloe. I heard what happened. I'm so glad you're alright."

She smiled thankfully. "Thank you, Dr. Sienno. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Oh, no worries. You're completely fine. In fact, if you're alright with it, we can do it now."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

We loaded her into the wheelchair and I pushed her to the Ultrasound Lab. Everybody watched and whispered, most likely talking about the shooting. I ignored them and kept pushing her, going a little faster to escape the gossip and pointing fingers. We walked (Chloe wheeled) down a corridor with many doors until we came upon the Laboratory. I carefully picked Chloe up and set her gently on the bed while she lifted up the Hospital gown and, thankfully, still had her bra and underwear on.

Dr. Sienno rubbed the Transmission Gel over her stomach and she shivered from the feel of it. I reached out and grabbed her hand, knotting our fingers together and she smiled thankfully at me.

"I love you," she mouthed. I smiled and kissed her cheek before whispering "I love you more" into her ear. She blushed and closed her eyes, fighting off the exhaustion I could see settling in. Dr. Sienno hummed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It seems that the baby isn't growing quite right."

I heard Chloe's breathing and heart pick up and I squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down. "What?"

Hearing the panic in her voice, Dr. Sienno looked at her reassuringly. "It's nothing bad. Not at all. In fact, it's quite astonishing. The baby seems to be growing at a much faster rate than normal. You're three months along, and the usual time period to find out the gender is four- to -five months. But, considering how fast the baby is growing, I'm sure we could figure out the gender now. The baby will also be about two months early, fully developed. So, you got pregnant in October, the usual standard is nine months. You would have had the baby in June, but considering how fast the baby is growing, you'll most likely have it in April."

We stared in amazement at Dr. Sienno. The baby was growing twice as fast?

It was silent until Chloe smiled softly and murmured, "A spring baby."

Dr. Sienno laughed. "Yes, that sounds about right. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Chloe and I looked at each other immediately. After a long, intense moment, Chloe looked back at Dr. Sienno and eagerly breathed, "Yes!"

Placing the wand on her stomach, he moved it around until he found the baby. Chloe and I looked away, both wanting it to be a surprise. Dr. Sienno removed the wand and switched off the screen before turning to us.

"Congratulations." He said, smiling warmly at us. "Come this April, you'll be giving birth to a new baby girl."


	7. Baby Names

**Here's Chapter seven! This one isn't going to be very long, sorry. Once the baby is actually born I'll be able to write longer chapters. I'm sorry if this one is choppy, but I'm exhausted and sick. So, try to bear with me. In this chapter, you also get a glimpse of how Tori's and Liam's relationship starts. Things are starting to get a little stressful for Derek and Chloe. Let's hope they hold on.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"I thought you said this was supposed to get easier," Chloe grumbled at Tori, scowling as she shuffled in my lap.

Tori shook her head. "I don't know, Chloe. It was never this bad for me. Maybe Derek's obsessiveness rubbed off on you, or something."

I glared at Tori and Chloe huffed. "Maybe it's the baby. One minute, I want to get as far away from Derek as possible. So I do, and then not five minutes later I freak out because I'm away from him. This pregnancy is ten times worse than human pregnancy."

Liam and I chuckled. Chloe glared at me and got up off of my lap before stomping to the far corner of the living room and rigidly perching on the edge of a recliner, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling.

We laughed at her and she got even more annoyed.

"So," Tori said causally. "You two decide on a name yet?"

I shook my head. "No. We're tying to go for something more unique. Something not every girl has."

Chloe stood up and walked back over to me but I pushed her back jokingly. "No. I'm mad at you."

"D-Derek!" She said urgently. I smiled and pulled into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into my chest.

"I love you, Derek."

I kissed the top of her head and settled back into the couch. "I love you more."

She pulled back and gazed into my eyes, searching them as if trying to find a fluke in my words. Tori snapped her fingers and Chloe jumped back, her cheeks tinging a light pink.

"What do you have in mind?" Tori asked.

"We were thinking either Isabel or Alexis."

"Isabel! I love it." Tori squealed.

Chloe nodded her vigorously. "Me too! And then we can nickname her Izzy."

"So cute." Tori said.

"And maybe her middle name can be Alexis. Or Lexie for short."

Tori nodded.

"Isabel Alexis Souza. Izzy Lexie Souza. I love it."

Tori nodded again. "Me, too. What if you guys have a boy, though? Like sometime in the future. Then what would you name it?"

Chloe frowned. "Well you already stole Ethan from me. Hmm, I don't know. I really like the name Chad."

I nodded. "Yeah. I can see that, if he had your hair."

"Chad Logan Souza. What do you think about that one, Derek?"

"I like it."

Tori smiled. "It's cute. Man, people should really come to us when they need baby names. We're awesome at this."

Chloe laughed. "I know." She turned to me with a serious look. "We have to start on the nursery soon."

"I know. I already got the paint, we just need to clear everything out."

She nodded and turned to Liam and Tori. "Well, Derek and I are going to go take a nap now."

"We are?"

Chloe looked at me sternly. "Yes. We are."

"I actually have to run down to the school-"

"Derek, I'm tired. I want to go sleep."

"So go to sleep then. I don't have time to. . " I trailed off at her furious and hurt expression.

"Dude," Liam warned. "Do _not_ argue when it comes to sleep with them. She-" he pointed at Tori "went to bed without me and woke up bawling."

"I _told_ you to stop telling people about that," Tori whined. Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Please, Derek? It's your fault that I'm like this."

"What? No it's not. _I'm_ not the one who freaks out when I'm away from you for an hour."

"Yeah you do." They all muttered, and I blushed.

"It would really suck if you to split up," Tori murmured and I felt my stomach knot at the thought of it. "Bad things seem to happen when you two are apart."

I shuffled uncomfortable and Chloe let go. I brought her back into my arms and she smiled up at me, her eyes bright and sparkling.

"Chloe, you'll be fine. Just. .sleep with one of my sweatshirts or something."

"That won't work." She whined.

We all said our goodbyes, and Tori and Liam left. I heard the sound of their car pulling away and I smiled, glad to be alone with Chloe.

Chloe looked up and gazed into my eyes, her grip on my arms tightening. I went down as soon as she went up, and our lips met in the middle. They moved together slowly, and she pushed me back onto the couch, her coming to a rest on me, straddling my lap, her legs coming around to the side of my thighs. Her tongue ghosting my lower lip, and I giving entrance. She gripped more tighter before pulling away, gasping and pressing her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and pressed our lips together, intertwining my fingers in her hair and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you."

Those three words had her heart racing and she sighed contentedly, leaning away before snuggling into my chest.

"I love you, too, Derek. More than anything."

I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up effortlessly, walking up the stairs to our room. I sat her down on the bed and she grabbed at my arm, silently begging me not to go. I smiled and climbed into bed with her.

"Imagine if we never met," she murmured after a few minutes. I winced.

"My life would be hell."

"No it wouldn't, Derek. You'd find another mate." But even as she said it, she squeezed my hand possessively.

"It doesn't work that way, Chloe. You don't get to chose your mate, unfortunately."

Chloe looked offended. "Hey! I'm a great wife, thank you very much."

"You are," I kissed her lips shortly, and she pulled me back to her and connected our lips again.

"But not every werewolf likes their mate. At first, anyways. Liam hated Tori, now he's obsessed with her."

I smiled as I remembered how they met.

_Flashback_

**Liam's Point Of View.**

The calm chatter of the cafe dimmed as the door dinged, and I looked up from my phone to see a petite blonde and tall black haired girl walk in side by side, laughing and talking. They were to far for me to properly catch their scents, so I just listened to their conversation.

"So, how's life with wolf-boy?" Blacky asked.

Blondie frowned. "Tori, you know he hates when you call him that."

Blacky. .Tori shrugged. "Well, he is a wolf-boy."

Wolf-boy? What are they talking about?

Blondie glared at Tori, but it seemed half-hearted. She looked around and whispered fiercely, "No, he's a _werewolf. _There's a difference. And to answer your question, things are great. He's changing a lot easier now."

Werewolf? Change? Please tell me this is from a movie, or something. They can't know about werewolves.

Tori shook her head. "God, he's so in love with you, Chloe. It's so creepy but so cute at the same time."

Blondie. .Chloe blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wonder why they get so clingy."

"It's just a part of their genes. A protective instinct, I guess. They can only have one mate, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to lose you. Hence, the overly protectiveness that suddenly comes to life whenever you're concerned."

"And _how_ did you know all of that?"

Tori shrugged. "I was bored, Simon was annoying me, so I read one of our Supernatural books. I just so happened to flip to the Werewolf section."

This girl is so annoying. To arrogant, but Chloe on the other hand. . I could see me being with her. She was sweet, open minded, and small. Tori, I'll admit, had a nice body. But she showed it off to much. A tight white tank top and blue shorts that showed way to much skin. Chloe was clad in mid-thigh pink shorts with a sweatshirt with the name SOUZA printed on the back. I had the strange urge to wrap her up in my arms, but she already had a mate.

And how did they even know about Supernaturals? Were they too Supernaturals themselves? Or did this "wolf-boy" imprint on a human?

The two girls sat down at a table next to me and I shifted, pretending that I was reading something on my laptop. Chloe brushed some hair out of her face and Tori picked at the pink nail polish on her nails.

"You know, I'm super jealous of you and Derek."

Chloe snorted. "Why?"

"Because. I mean, I know I always crack jokes about him being a werewolf, but I've actually always liked him. He was always quiet and kept to himself at that awful Lyle House. Even though people perceive him as a monster, he's not. And what's even worse, they made him believe he's a monster. He's hated himself for years, wishing he didn't even exist. How can someone live like that? Then you came, and he was so much happier. He really loves you."

"Wow, Tori. I didn't know you had it in you." Chloe smiled. My stomach fluttered when she did, and I wanted so bad to kiss her.

Tori laughed quietly. "I'm feeling deep today."

The both laughed and everybody looked towards them with looks of amusement, but they kept together in their own bubble. While I had a burning desire for Chloe, I also had a fixed curiosity for Tori. And when I looked at them, I felt a feeling settle in my gut. Unfamiliar, but not completely unpleasant.

But I realized it wasn't the petite blonde that gave me the feeling. It was Tori. Sensing my gaze, she turned towards me and after a second, gave me a casual smile. I felt my heart lurch.

"Hi."

"Um, hey."

Chloe looked towards me, big blue eyes burning into my blue ones. "Oh, hi! Do you come here often? I've never seen you here."

I shook my head, all the while feeling Tori's gaze on me. "No. I had to stop somewhere to Change."

"Change what?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"Into a wolf." I replied with a knowing smile.

Chloe scowled. "Are you mocking us? Did you hear our conversation?"

"I did. But I'm not mocking you. I have super hearing. I'm sure you get that a lot from Derek."

Chloe's mouth fell open a little. "You _are_ a werewolf? Wow. We haven't run into one for a long time."

I nodded. "Yeah." I sniffed and looked at Tori. "You're a witch." Turned back to Chloe. "But I don't know what you are. You're not human, but I can't detect your scent."

"I'm a Necromancer."

I looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

A tall guy with green eyes and cropped black hair wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped and turned around, and her expression brightened.

"Derek! This is um. .um. ."

"Liam."

"Liam! He's a werewolf."

Derek's eyes immediately shot to mine and he glared, pulling Chloe against him possessively and opened his mouth.

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "I know, I know. Your scent is all over her."

He relaxed, but his hold on Chloe didn't loosen. She had a smile on her face, like she enjoyed the death grip she was in. And considering how utterly committed they looked to each other, I didn't doubt it.

Tori was watching them with a longing look on her face, and I felt my stomach knot. An electric shock ran up my body and I wrung my hands together, trying to get the buzzing feeling out of my body. She met my gaze and smiled, holding it with determination. The intense electricity amplified and I wanted to look away, but I felt captivated by her.

In that moment I realized something incredible, yet terrifying. Something so relieving, but so nerving.

Tori is my mate.

_End Of Flashback_

Lost in my thoughts, I realized Chloe had rolled away from me, so I slowly got off of the bed, feeling her stir slightly. She was still sleeping, so I closed the door quietly and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Getting myself some coffee, I sat down at the island and checked my emails.

**Hey, Bro.**

**I heard about the baby. Congratulations on the baby girl. I can't wait to spoil her. Sophie and Tori also plan to spoil her, and I'm sure you and Chloe are going to treat her like a princess. I can't wait until Sophie has our baby. And speaking of that, we're having a boy! Sophie wanted to tell you guys in person, but I was just to excited to wait. **

**So you better act surprised when she tells you. And don't tell Chloe. I love her, but she is terrible at lying. **

**-Simon.**

I smiled as I read his email, but it faded when I heard a heart broken, ear piercing scream from upstairs. "Derek!"

"Damn it."

I ran upstairs and into our room to see Chloe clawing at her chest and gasping.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

I took her into my arms and rocked her back in forth, trying to calm her. She took a shuddering breath, but eventually calmed down.

"Why does this happen?" She croaked. I sighed and dragged a hand down my face.

"I don't know, Chloe. Tori wasn't this bad. I honestly don't know."

"I just need some way to control it. We can't be together every single second of our lives."

I sighed and leaned into her, nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck.

"I can't live like this," she whispered. The moment was tense and uncomfortable, but I couldn't find a way to relieve the atmosphere. She was upset -more than upset- and at this point, I didn't know how else to console her, so I let her have a moment of peace.

She looked distant, conflicted at her most. Her eyes darkened, and I felt unhinged. It seemed as if a cloud of despair had consumed us, filling us and the air around with such raw emotion, I felt like I was suffocating. The wind belted against the window, _Stay_ by Rihanna playing softly from the radio. .it should have been a prefect moment. . but no sense of bliss could break the unwholesome atmosphere, and I felt as if I were a rubber band being stretched, testing my strength, just waiting for me to break.

And as of right now, it wouldn't be much longer until I did.

* * *

The rest of our day seemed to go down hill from there. Chloe would barely talk, or even eat for that matter. Tori tried calling her, but she ignored it. Sophie asked if she wanted a day off, a girls day out, but Chloe declined, telling her it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be apart.

"Chloe." I tried to console her, but she didn't want any comforting. Or pitying. She wouldn't even look at me. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. Why couldn't this be easy? Why does _everything _have to fall apart?

"Damn it, Chloe! You can't just ignore this. You're not going to get better if you do."

Her seemingly empty eyes flashed to mine, fiery and belittled. "What else do you want me to do? Do you think this is easy? You don't know how I feel."

"I don't know how you feel? Yeah. You're right. This _never_ happens to me. Because _I didn't_ almost have a God damn heart attack from being away from you for two days. I get it. It's hard. But we can work it out. It's not going to last forever, and you don't need to stress out about it."

Chloe shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. The never escaped the confounds of her eyelids, and her blue eyes brightened with hurt and desperation. She held her head in her hands and pulled at her hair gently.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want it."

"Don't want what?"

"Everything. I've always told myself that you're worth it. It was always the thought of how strong you are to get me through something difficult. But this is to hard. I'm so stressed out I can barely even think."

"Don't give up, Chloe. If you do, you'll prove yourself right. That you're to weak for this. But you're not. You're the strongest person I know and I love you so much for that. I love you, Chloe. I love you."

Chloe sniffled. "I love you, too, Derek."

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Please don't give up."

She shook her head against my chest. "I'm sorry. I don't want to stress you out, either. But. .I just. ."

I kissed the top of her head. "I know."

She jumped out of my arms, and I could hear her heart racing.

"God, Nate. Don't sneak up on me!"

* * *

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave him a hug, immediately missing Derek's warmth, but brushed off the discomfort. I have to get used to it.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Derek said nervously. "Are you going to be okay?"

No, I won't be. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He nodded and left, and I fought the panic that was already starting to mount in my chest, and turned to my old friend.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Did you email Sienna?" His eyes softened into a gentle sadness, and I had to keep from hugging him again.

"Yes, I did. Want to see the reply?"

He nodded eagerly, smiling excitedly.

**Re: no subject.**

**Chloe, **

**How did you know what was under there? Did you know Nate? I miss him so much. So much. I cry myself to sleep every night. How did you know him? And more importantly, how did you know about that gift? I'm sorry that I'm asking so many questions, but I'm terribly curious. **

**Please reply as soon as possible. Thank you.**

"What are you going to tell her, Chloe? That my ghost told you that?"

I shook my head and started to reply.

**Re: no subject.**

**Sienna, **

**Nate and I actually went to high school together, and we were pretty good friends. We, before the accident, had gotten in contact, and he told me about the present. I wasn't sure if Nate had given it to you, so I just wanted to make sure you knew that it was there. I'm so sorry about your loss, Sienna. I would be devastated if I lost my husband, so I know how you must be feeling.**

**I hope you get better. **

"How do you know how she feels, Chloe? You haven't lost Derek."

I swallowed hard. "I d-don't want to t-think about t-t-that."

He nodded in understanding. "I figured. I saw that whole. .episode."

I blushed. "Yeah, comes with the pregnancy, I guess. I'm working on it, though."

"How's that going for you?"

"Terrible. It's hard to breathe, and I feel like curling up in a ball and crying until he comes back."

"I'll distract you."

"You can try."

"When's the baby due?"

"Sometime in April."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"What were you hoping for?"

"Girl."

"What was Derek hoping for?"

"Girl."

"Well that worked out for you, then."

"Yeah."

"So. ."

I sighed. "This isn't working, Nate. It's just making me think of him more."

"Sorry."

I smiled sadly.

"What's your favorite Vampire movie?" Movie stuff? He knows me to well.

I sat for a minute, sifting through all of the vampire movies that I have seen.

"Let Me In."

Nate nodded in approval. "That's a good one. Kind of sad, but still good."

"Yeah."

"Uhh. .okay. .favorite zombie movie."

"Warm Bodies."

He kept quizzing me, satisfied with every answer I gave him. I noticed the sky starting to darken.

Nate sighed ruefully. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah, I need to get over to my sister's house anyways."

After a short and meaningful goodbye, I hopped into the shower. I felt my baby kick when I stepped into the steaming hot water, and I smiled at the serene feel of the moment. The hot water seemed to ease my tension pressed body, and I sighed in relief at the feeling. After I was done, I dressed in white shorts and a Derek's old sweatshirt. The smell of it eased the ache in my chest to a minimum, but I knew it wouldn't dwindle until I was near him. I smiled, proud that I had went two hours without completely breaking down.

I locked up the house and climbed into my white SUV, pulling out and driving down to Tori's house. I smiled in relief when I saw Derek's car pulled in their driveway, and I parked behind his. Walking through the door, they all stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hey, Chlo." Liam grinned. I smiled and sat down by Tori.

"Hey, Liam. What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking about how Liam wanted to bang you when we first met."

Derek growled and I flushed. "What?"

"That's not true." Liam defended, frowning at Tori who smiled sweetly at him.

"I just had more intrest in you than I did in Tori, much to her dismay." He pointed at a framed picture of him and I that was smashed. "As soon as I admitted that, she smashed that picture of us and said you weren't allowed over anymore."

I gaped at Tori and she blushed. "I was just jealous. Of course you're allowed over here. My reaction was just as bad as Derek's."

Uh oh. "What did he do?"

Tori laughed. "Punched Liam in the face. It was so funny. I seriously wish I had got it on video."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's a natural instinct. Someone says they want my girl, they get plowed in the face."

We all laughed at that, and Derek cracked a smile.

"So, Derek told us what happened today. How you holding up?"

"I'm resisting the urge to jump on him and cling to him. I want to go sit in a corner and cry. It's really hard to breathe. I have a massive head ache. I'm doing freaking awesome."

Derek held his arms out to me, and I curled up in his lap. His arms went around me tightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more."

He kissed the top of my head and I yawned, a strange exhaustion coming on.

Tori laughed quietly. "Tired?"

I nodded. "My nap wasn't very sufficient."

"I can tell."

They carried on conversations after that, and I added in my own comment or opinion every once in awhile, but usually kept quiet, still wrapped in Derek's arms. I felt so belonging there, like his arms were meant to be around me. They just felt so real, so promising. Like nothing could ever harm me in them. Like they could keep me safe and warm forever. Like I didn't have to ever leave the safe confines of them.

"We better get home." Derek said dismissively, glancing at the clock that read _8:32_.

"Thanks for stopping by. You guys need Liam to help out with the nursery? Me and Chloe still need to go shopping."

Derek shrugged. "If he wants he can. But I think I can manage, and until we get this anxiety figured out, me and Chloe probably shouldn't be apart. I don't want her to break down in the store."

Tori nodded understandingly. "You could always come with."

"We'll see."

We said our goodbyes and headed out, getting in his car and leaving mine, deciding to come get it tomorrow. We kept our fingers knotted together, needing some kind of contact. The sky was a light pink and vibrant orange, the sun setting and the air cooling down.

We headed into the house and upstairs. I dropped my shorts and peeled off my sweatshirt before throwing on one of Derek's shirts on. I climbed into bed and Derek got in after me, turning off the lamp and wrapping his arms around me. He rubbed the back of my thigh before moving his hand to my waist, fingering the waistband of my underwear.

"Are you wearing any pants?"

"No."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

I sighed. "I love you, too."

We lay still for a moment before he shifted and turned towards me.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Hope for the best, maybe?"

He shook his head. "Maybe this will all blow over soon. You only have a few months left."

"Maybe that's why it's getting so much worse. If you think about it, the beginning of my pregnancy was when I was fine. But as time went on, it started to get worse and worse, which is weird considering that for Tori, it was the other way around."

Derek shrugged. "Everybody's different, Chloe."

I tightened my grip around him and pressed myself closer. "I know."

He sighed. "I guess all we can do at this point is wait."

It seemed as though the answer was obvious, right in front of me, but I couldn't help but ask myself.

What exactly are we waiting for?


	8. The Pack

**Chapter eight has arrived. I'm sorry it has took so long, but I had this chapter written and it got deleted. May be a little OOC.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

All throughout my teenage years I would wake up bleary eyed and exhausted on Mondays, whether I was on the run or not. But having Chloe wrapped up in my arms so tightly it would hurt to let go makes any morning blissful. It's a feeling of completeness and serenity, so precious and peaceful, that it seems endless.

Looking down at her; her pink, soft lips slightly parted, her blonde, wispy hair splayed across my pillow, she looked like an angel, and I felt a fierce possessiveness and protectiveness consume me; but I welcomed it. Because I had a right to be possessive. Chloe is _mine._ She always will be. No other man will get to hold her like I do, will get to touch her so tenderly, or kiss her so lovingly like I do. No other man will sleep in this bed with her.

Chloe stirred and I leaned back, removing my arms from around her. Chloe's eyes shot open and looked at me, panic and longing in her eyes. They softened, desire and love taking place in them. Another thing I absolutely adored about her. Big blue eyes with such depth, they seem endless. Swimming with so much emotion; trust, love, compassion, determination. .everything that completes her. Everything that _is _her.

"I love you."

Chloe stared at me, and I gazed back. I could literally feel the adoration on my face as I looked at her. She reached out and cupped my cheek.

"You tell me that a lot," she murmured. Her voice was soft and gentle, like a caress, and I melted into her touch.

"Because I love you. Not telling you is as good as lying, Chloe."

She smiled faintly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I guess so."

I frowned. "Are you okay?"

She let go of my cheek and turned over, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She lay close enough to me that I could feel her body heat, but we weren't touching. I hated that. Reaching out, I snagged her around the waist, bringing her into my chest and nuzzling her neck.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been. .thinking lately."

"About what?"

"Our future." She shrugged.

"Hmmm," I buried my face in her neck, and she sighed contentedly. "What about our future?"

"Like, after when we have Izzy. Think of how stressful everything is going to be."

"It'll be fine. Tori and Liam got through it."

She sat up and shuffled out of my arms, turning away from me. "Stop comparing us to Liam and Tori, Derek. We're not them. I know they're great parents. I know that Tori's need to be around Liam faded fast, and I know that they can handle them. But we _aren't them._"

I wrapped my arms her, ignoring when she struggled to get out of them and kissed her neck. "I know. I guess it's just because Liam's a werewolf, like me, so I just. . compare us. You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing that."

Chloe sighed and stopped struggling, turning around and putting her arms around my neck. "No, I'm sorry. I don't want to stress you out, but I'm just. . scared. How do I know that we'll be able to get through this? What if it never goes away?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Chloe, you don't need to worry about that. It's the least important thing right now."

"But it's important to _me,_ Derek."

I kissed her forehead. "I know, Chloe. But we have other things to worry about."

She sighed and climbed off of my lap, throwing on one of my shirts and walking to the dresser.

"Are you wearing no pants today, Chloe?"

"Nope. Unless Liam or Simon come over. Then I'll lose the shirt, too." She smiled deviously and fingered the hem of my shirt. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. They've both had feelings for you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. That was the past, Derek. They're both now happily married."

I stood up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me.

"So am I," I murmured. She blushed when I kissed her lips, but fisted my hair gently and leaned against me.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I'm really going to miss this side of you." I murmured, running my hands up and down her back.

"What side?"

"You're affectionate side. You're so independent, naturally. But ever since Izzy. . you've been very affectionate."

"I know. Doesn't that get annoying?"

"No. _I'm_ the one who's always like this. It's nice to have a change."

She laughed. "Yeah, well. Hopefully it'll be over soon."

"Hopefully it won't. Maybe Izzy will cuddle with me."

"Considering how much I need to be around you, I don't doubt that." She giggled, clutching at my shoulders.

I smiled and nuzzled her neck, spreading kisses along her collarbone.

"I love you," I murmured into her skin. Chloe kissed my cheek before backing out of my arms.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun with that. I'm going to work on the nursery."

"No, Derek. You have to be in there with me."

I frowned. "I already took a shower."

"Not _in_ the shower with me." She rolled her eyes. "I meant in the room."

"Great. I get to go sit and watch you take a shower."

"No, you get to watch the curtain."

"Even more fun."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

"Agh!" Chloe gave out a startled yelp, and I walked down the stairs quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I walked into the kitchen to see Simon sitting at the table with coffee and the paper in his hands.

"Well, it is _lovely_ to see you, too. Isn't it nice out today, Chloe? Perfect for a nice stroll. Perfect blue sky, no wind."

"Um, are you okay, Simon?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"Yeah." He held up his coffee cup and gestured towards the coffeepot. "I made some fresh coffee."

"You're hiding something." I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You always try to stall when you have something to tell us."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I, uh. .got a letter today. It's for you guys. Well, more for Chloe, actually."

I wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. "Who's it from?"

"The Pack. They want to talk to Chloe."

Chloe looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. They said they can help you."

"No." I snarled.

The both looked at me, Chloe disgruntled and Simon knowingly.

"Come on, Derek. This could help Chloe."

"No. It's far to dangerous and she _isn't doing it._"

Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. "This could work. It's a good thing."

"No, it's not. It's a dangerous thing. You don't understand, Chloe. The Pack? Ten times more dangerous than Liam and Ramon put together."

"You'll be with me. You can protect me better than anybody else, Derek."

"A-Actually," Simon cut in nervously. "They want you to go alone, Chloe."

"No." I growled, holding Chloe closer to me than should be possible. She wrapped her arms around my waist and nestled into my chest.

"But I love you." She said quietly, blinking up at me through her thick eyelashes. The contrasting light made them look deep blue, and I slowed hard, knowing if I looked into them for to long, I'd give in.

"And you love me." She continued softly.

Simon snorted. "That's an understatement, Chloe. Derek is freaking _whipped._ I wouldn't be surprised if he bowed down before you and complied to your every demand."

I glared at my brother. "Not helping, Simon." I turned back to Chloe and said softly, "And I do love you. A lot. _Which_ is why I'm not letting you go to see The Pack. End of discussion."

Chloe slipped out of my grip before stomping upstairs and slamming our door. I dropped into one of the chairs at the table and dragged a hand down my face.

Simon shook his head slowly. "Come on, bro. Just let Chloe go."

"Let Chloe go?"

"To The Pack. If you're really that worried, then go with her. She's right. You're the one who can protect her most."

"It's to dangerous, Simon! Why would I want to put her and Izzy in danger? Would you let Soph go?

"Sophie isn't pregnant with a werewolf kid, Derek. I love Chloe, too, you know. We all do. But _you_ love her most, and you should want what's best for her."

"I _do _want what's best for her. And keeping her safe is what's best for her. Chloe means the world to me. Why would I want her in danger?"

"You're not getting it, are you?" Simon asked, shaking his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Getting _what_?"

"Just go with her! This would really mean a lot to her. Just think about it; they know stuff. Useful stuff. Like, for instance, how to keep Chloe from having a heart attack when she's away from you for ten minutes. She's most likely hyperventilating right now."

"How do we know this isn't a set up, Simon? We finally got rid of the Edison Group. I don't want to have to live in fear because of The Pack. Especially since Chloe's pregnant. I seriously doubt they just want to help all of the sudden."

"Well believe it, Derek. Chloe really loves you, and you are absolutely crazy about her, so I know how hard this is for you. I sure as hell wouldn't like Soph in this situation, but you have to at least give it some thought. And you never know, maybe it'll be a good idea, after all."

I narrowed my eyes. "It's hard. Even if we do go, I'll be fighting myself the whole time. There will be apart of me that will just want to take her and run."

Simon laughed lightly. "I'm sure there will be, Derek. But give it a try."

Before I could make a comment on his ludicrous suggestion, my phone chimed.

"Hello?"

"Derek?" Sophie panted into the phone.

"Soph? Are you okay?"

Simon's eyes flashed to mine, panicked and alert.

"Is Simon there? I tried calling him, but he left his phone here. There's something wrong with the baby and I can't breathe."

"Sophie can't breathe," I said informed Simon urgently. He sucked in a sharp breath.

His voice came out strangled. "What?"

"There's something wrong with her and the baby, and she can't breathe. Go!"

"He's on his way," I said to Sophie.

"Thanks," She breathed into the phone before hanging up. I threw my phone onto the counter and jogged up the stairs, opening the door to our room. Chloe sat on our bed in one of my sweatshirts, burying her face in my pillow and breathing deeply.

"Chloe!"

She looked up, startled at my outburst.

"Something's wrong with Soph and the baby. Simon just left."

She jumped out of the bed and walked to me, leaping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. She buried her head into where my neck met my shoulder and breathed deeply.

"It didn't work." She rasped.

"What didn't work?"

"The sweatshirt. The pillow." She grabbed my hand and put it against her chest, right above her heart. I could feel it racing.

"We'll go." I said quietly. She looked at me in surprise, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But if _anything_ happens, I swear to God I'll-"

She cut me off with a kiss. "I know. I love you, too."

I looked glanced at my watch and tightened my grip on her. "We should probably go to the hospital."

* * *

"Have you ever told somebody you loved them, even though you didn't?" Chloe asked quietly.

I gave her a look. "You're the only one I've ever told, and I obviously love you."

"You've never told Simon? Your dad?"

I shrugged. "They know I do, I've just never told them. Why do you ask?

"Ghost. She was. .hmm. .17? 18? I don't know, something like that. But before she died, this boy told her he loved her. You know. . ._those_ types of guys. The Jock, football player, goes to parties, bullies the nerds. And she didn't say it back, because she thought he was messing with her. She wasn't exactly the most popular girl. She was incredibly gorgeous. One of those girls where after you look at them for awhile, you notice every detail about them. And she was pretty. Light, pale skin. Long copper hair with perfect ringlets. Freckles, huge blue eyes, rosy cheeks. Really tall and slender. Smart, too. She had big plans for her future."

"What was her name?" I asked quietly

"Alexandria. But everybody always called her Alex."

I cleared my throat. "So. .uh. .how did Alex die?"

"Hit and run. She was on her way home from a party that her friends dragged her to, when somebody drove by and hit her. She died instantly. She told me that everybody at her school came to her funeral and everybody was crying. Two days after her funeral, she was sitting at her grave. Just watching the sunset, reflecting over her life, when Elliot - the boy who said he loved her - came up. He sat right beside her and just looked at the sky. He started crying and kept whispering 'I love you'. After awhile, he got up and started picking some flowers. He put them on her grave and said 'I love you' one more time before leaving. He really did love her, Derek. Isn't that sweet? It's sad, too. She never thought he loved her, but he did. A lot."

Somewhere in her story she had laced her fingers with mine, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Yeah," I murmured. "That is sad."

She nodded sympathetically. "I would hate to lose somebody I love."

"Everybody would, Chloe."

"You never know."

I laughed, shaking my head as I turned into the hospital parking lot.

The receptionist gave me a look and flirty smile, asking me what I needed. Chloe grabbed my hand possessively.

"Sophie Bae, please."

She typed into the computer and stared at it, her blue eyes flickering across the screen as she read.

"You'll have to wait in the lobby. They're not excepting guest at the moment. Fourth floor, lobby six."

We made our way to the elevator, stepping in to reveal a group of girls who eyed us skeptically. I wound my arms around Chloe's waist and she sighed, leaning back into me. The girls -dressed in the skimpiest clothes I've ever seen - giggled and squealed nervously, hovering over their phones and blushing. One of the girls giggled loudly and Chloe scowled, turning around and burying her head in my chest. I rubbed her back and she sighed, clutching at my shirt.

"You okay?" I murmured. The girls all looked at us in surprise, their eyes widening and some whispering things like "hot" and "deep voice" to each other. I focused on the girl in my arms, watching her facial expression change from content to annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm just worried."

The door opened and we stepped out, leaving the obnoxious giggling girls alone. Chloe dropped down into one of the chairs lazily, pulling me down beside her. She had a thoughtful look on her face, like she was analyzing something. She turned to me curiously.

"Do you think Dr. Sienno is a supernatural?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Sienno? No, I would be able to smell if he was."

She shook her head, apparently had already thought of this. "Liam didn't know what I was. Doesn't he smell a little different?"

"Everybody smells different, Chloe."

"I think he might be, Derek. He didn't seem concerned about Izzy growing twice as fast as a normal baby. He must know that we're not human, and that doesn't freak him out because he isn't, either. And it wouldn't surprise me, sense Gina is an Fire Demon. Maybe they're married, or something."

I shrugged, allowing her theory to take place in the workings of my mind. It seemed sensible, to say in the least, considering everything we have been through. But I didn't want to believe it. Somewhere out there, somebody has a normal and happy life. No supernatural, and they'll only worry about school and what to wear on their first date, not about morphing into an animal, raising the dead, or trying to escape being executed by a group of mad scientist who mutilated them as their own experiment.

But despite how irrational it would seem for Dr. Sienno to be a supernatural, there was barely any piece of my mind that doubted it.

* * *

After two hours of sitting and talking, Simon walked out of the exit and caught sight of us, a surprised look on his face.

"How long have you two been here?"

"Two hours."

"Damn. You could have come in over an hour ago, you know."

"How's she doing?" Chloe asked quietly, standing up and stretching.

Simon shrugged. "She's okay. Still in some pain, sure, but she's doing better than before."

"Do they know what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist.

He shook his head. "Nope. Probably some supernatural crap. God, we can never escape it, huh?"

"Guess not," Chloe muttered distractedly, giving me a pointed look.

Simon inclined his head towards the door he had just come out of. "She's right back there. I was going to get some coffee, do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks," we said at the same time. Simon smiled and shook his head, muttering something about "being obsessed" and stalked off towards the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sophie." Chloe mused, playing with her fingers. I rubbed her back softly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," I murmured.

We walked into the room to see Sophie laying in a bed, cradling her stomach and talking to Dad.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" He asked.

"Two hours ago."

Sophie frowned. "Why didn't you guys come in?"

"We didn't know we could."

She nodded in understanding before looking at Chloe in confusion.

"You okay, Chlo? You look. . upset."

"I don't feel very good." She replied, shuffling closer into my side and closing her eyes.

"Did they find out what's wrong?" I asked, looking between Dad and Sophie. They both shrugged.

"No. Simon thinks it has to do with this Supernatural stuff." Sophie replied, rolling her eyes.

"It makes sense," Simon said as he walked in, plopping down next to Sophie and lacing their fingers together.

It did make sense. Our baby was growing two times faster than a human baby due to the Werewolf genes she had, and she would most likely be able to raise the dead. Izzy, unfortunately, will probably inherit most of my personality traits.

"Have you guys figured out a name yet?" Chloe asked.

"We were thinking of Lucas. It means "Bringer Of Light". I thought that was pretty cool."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah. I like that name."

We talked for a few more hours; baby names, plans, nurseries, baby related stuff. I motioned Simon outside after awhile, and he eagerly obliged. Chloe watched me carefully, and I gave her an assuring look.

Closing the door behind me, I turned towards Simon. "I need the number."

"For what?"

"The Pack. I need the number."

Simon grinned in triumph. "Oh, you decided to take the offer? Just one question: who's the best brother in the world?"

"Liam."

"That hurts, bro."

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics. "Did they give us a deadline?"

"Nah. They think it'd be better if you came sooner, though."

I sighed dejectedly. "I don't even _want_ to go, Simon."

"They're not dangerous. And if they are, I give you permission to pester and gloat all you want."

"I would still do it without permission, Simon. And what happens when they _do _try something?"

"You'll kick their ass?"

"And then?"

"You'll kick _my_ ass?"

"Yeah."

Simon grinned and reached for the door, stepping aside and motioning me through it. "Bring it on, bro."

We laughed, sitting down and grinning at each other. Everybody watched, confused, but we ignored them. Simon wrote down the number and I slipped the piece of paper in my pocket.

"The doctor should be here at any minute." Dad said, and I noticed how impatient the girls looked.

"Have you guys talked to Tori?" Sophie asked, looking at Chloe and me.

"Not since Tuesday." Chloe said, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Why?"

"I haven't talked to her or seen her in, like, a month. How's she been?"

"Tired. Ethan's. . .at that age."

Sophie laughed. "Yeah, I hope Lucas isn't going to be like Simon when he was younger."

I grinned. "I know. Simon was a freaking terrorist."

"I was not," he defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dad laughed. "You were, Simon. Good thing Derek wasn't crazy. If I had to choose one of you to give up for adoption, I would have chosen you."

Simon looked offended. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me."

We all laughed, settling into an easy conversation, but stopped when the door opened to reveal the doctor. We, I could see, had all prepared for the worst. Looks of caution and fear were settled on everyone of our faces.

But the doctor didn't look like he was going to give us any bad news. He, in fact, had a surprised and confused look on his face.

"The baby," he started. "Is doing quite well. When did you say your due date was?"

"In three weeks."

"Yes, well, it seems you are having some contractions. The baby may be a little early."

We all looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"It would appear so."

Sophie reached out and laced her fingers with his, smiling excitedly. He grinned, tightening his hand around hers and sharing a secret smile.

Two babies down, one to go.

* * *

"Chlo, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" I asked her again.

"Derek, you've asked me that ten times already. Yes, I want to do it."

I sighed dejectedly, looking at the faded piece of paper the directions were written on. As soon as we had found out about the news, Chloe demanded we go to see The Pack. The neatly written address led us down a long faded pavement road, nothing but fields of sand for miles and miles on each side. It reminded me of those old western movies.

The setting made me feel a little eerie. It was a nice day, but so out of place for New York. It felt like we were on the Outskirts of a small Texas town, not in New York. The sun was shining, and a soft breeze that would barely ruffle leaves would pass every few minutes. Chloe had a pop music station playing quietly from the radio, humming softly with her hand out the window. She seemed so relaxed and content, like in less than twenty minutes she wouldn't be in danger.

Chloe stopped humming and turned to me. "I don't know why you're so stressed, Derek." She chided pleasantly, her voice carefree and happy.

"There's something about the sunshine, baby, I'm seein you in a whole new light," she sang quietly, tapping her foot and smiling.

"I don't know how you _are_ relaxed, Chloe. This is stupid and dangerous."

She sighed, seeming a little annoyed now. "Derek, it's a nice day. We're all happy. Can't you just loosen up a little bit? Have some fun."

"No."

"Of course not."

I turned onto the road, revealing a large cherry wood house. It had a big lawn with a netted trampoline and toys in it. A wraparound porch framed the house, a wide staircase descending from it.

"Wow," Chloe murmured.

"It's nice." I commented.

A large burly man came out the front door and I opened mine, meeting Chloe in front and joining our hands together.

"Hi," the man said, shaking my hand and giving me a friendly smile. I accepted his hand and smiled faintly back.

"Hello."

He motioned towards the house, and we started walking behind him.

"I'm Hunter, by the way." He said over his shoulder, grinning at us.

"Chloe," Chloe told him, smiling casually.

"Derek."

"Nice to meet you." He opened the door and waved us in.

The house had a woodsy and musky smell with cinnamon and rain. Very homey and comforting.

A young woman walked into the room. She had shoulder length, wispy caramel hair with natural blonde highlights and hazel eyes. She was small with soft curves, clad in denim shorts and a sky blue Hollister sweatshirt.

"Who's this?" She asked. He voice, like everything else about her, was small and quiet, yet powerful.

"Chloe and Derek Souza. They've excepted our invitation." He told her.

Understanding washed over her face and she stood up straighter, smiling brightly. "Oh! Hi, I'm Emily."

"Hi," Chloe beamed.

A little boy entered the room and Emily scooped him up in her arms. "This is Caleb. Can you tell them how old you are, Caleb?"

He looked at us and smiled. "I'm tree." He said, holding up his hand and awkwardly spreading his fingers apart.

"Do you like being three?" Chloe asked, grinning at the small boy.

Caleb nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I am a uh. . I am a big boy now."

Emily laughed and put him down. "That's my son. My daughter's around her somewhere. She just turned fifteen."

A tall girl with long, tan legs and a long lean torso came bounding down the stairs. She has blue eyes and perfectly straight dirty blonde hair that reached all the way down to her waist.

"Mom, can Cody come over?" She called, striding into the room. She stopped short when she saw us, and Emily smiled pointedly.

"Here she is. Ridley, this is Chloe and Derek."

"Oh, Hi!" She grinned. "My name's Ridley, but you can call me Rid."

After all the introductions, we sat down on the couch.

"So, what are your basic concerns?" Hunter asked.

"The separation anxiety."

"Yeah. That's a pain." Emily put in, nodding.

"There's really not a way to get rid of it," Hunter said apologetically. "It kind of just goes away on it's own."

"But mine is really bad," Chloe said somewhat urgently. "Even worse than my sister's."

Hunter shrugged. "Ehh, well, I guess it just has to do with the Werewolf." He turned to me. "How long have you went without her before you could no longer handle it?"

"Two days."

Hunter and Emily laughed. "Yeah, that's why. Derek has a strong attachment to you, and your baby has inherited it. The older the baby gets, the better it will become."

"Hm. That's not how it is with me. The older the baby gets, the worse it becomes. The connection keeps growing stronger."

They stared at us in surprise, but Hunter's faded into sharp curiosity. "Were you two apart of the Edison Group?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, these two guys I used to know. Liam Malloy and Ramon-"

Chloe and I jumped up, glaring at them accusingly. "It was _you! _They. . they tried to kill us!" I sputtered.

Hunter looked at us sharply. "They tried to _what_?"

"Kill us." I repeated. "They said it was because we were on Pack Territory. They tried, several times."

"I was never aware of this. I've gave those two bone heads any orders."

My glared faltered. "Then why did they-"

"What all have they told you?" Emily asked, appalled.

"That you kill and torture people who come onto your land," Chloe said hesitantly.

Hunter and Emily laughed, looking incredulous.

"Of course we don't do that," Emily chided gently. "Is that why you look so afraid?"

Chloe shuffled, and I stared at the wall.

"We have a family of our own, we know how it would feel for that to be ruined." Hunter said gently, looking at his wife.

"We're here to help, and maintain lives of our own. I would hate to have to hurt anyone, which I wouldn't, but exposure is a big deal."

We nodded understandingly.

"Couples with a fist child need all the help you can get, and that's what we're here for."

"Why do we need all the help we can get?" Chloe asked confusedly.

"A lot of precautions are needed when carrying a Werewolf child. It can be a danger."

"To who?" I asked warily.

"You're family. It could not only kill itself, but also it's carrier."

We stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Hunter smiled sadly. "You need to be careful, Chloe, or both your baby and your life will be lost."

* * *

**Okay, here's to clear things up;  
**

**Hunter: Alpha of The Pack.**

**Emily: Hunter's wife. **

**Caleb: Hunter's and Emily's son (three years old)**

**Ridley (Rid): Hunter's and Emily's daughter ; Caleb's older sister (fifteen years old)**

**Cody: Ridley's boyfriend (sixteen years old)**

**Sophie Bae: Simon's wife**

**Lucas: Simon's and Sophie's baby (unborn)**

**Liam Mitchell: Tori's husband**

**Ethan Mitchell: Tori's and Liam's baby (one years old)**

**Isabel (Izzy): Chloe's and Derek's baby (unborn)**

**Taylor Sienno (Dr. Sienno): Chloe's Doctor**

**Gina: Dr. Sienno's assistant (Fire Demon)**

**Nate Bozian: Chloe's old friend (Ghost)**


	9. Nurseries And Broken Water

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been pretty busy. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, because it seems like nobody is reading it. It may be short, but this is where everything starts out.  
**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"Should I paint the nursery baby blue or navy blue?" Sophie asked, pressing the color palettes against the wall. I pursed my lips, eyes scanning the colors and walls.

"Nave blue. It would fit better."

"You think so?" She asked, cocking her head sideways and biting her lip.

I nodded. "Yeah, I can totally see it. He will most likely have darkish hair and light skin. Navy blue would really work for him."

"I guess so," she murmured, an unsure look on her face as she surveyed the room.

We stood in the nursery for Lucas, trying to decide what color schemes and themes would be best for him. The little monster was due in a month, and we wanted to have everything ready and planned out before it's to late. It would take a few days for the room to actually air out, a task that needed to happen, considering the baby couldn't be in here with the fumes. They had gotten a white and blue bassinet,Cherry Wood rocking chair with blue padding, and blue and white curtains. Blue was, obviously, the color scheme.

Sophie reminded me of Tori, in a way. Shoulder length - and incredibly silky - black hair. She had vivid gray eyes and a small button nose. Perfectly contrasting with Simon, and I was sure the baby would inherit her porcelain skin. Always a soft and natural flush to her creamy skin, all in all a incredible sight to see. I was glad I could call her my sister.

"What are you going to do for Izzy?" Sophie asked, turning back to look at me.

"We were thinking a light pink and white."

"Ohh, that's cute. Who do you think she'll look more like?"

"Hopefully Derek. I want her to have his hair, but he wants her to have my eyes."

"Black hair and blue eyes. I like that mix."

I nodded and smiled. "Me, too."

We talked a little more and discussed baby plans, laughing and joking around. I had missed doing this with her, we were both so busy, and it felt good to spend time with her again. I helped her move some more stuff in, with difficulty, considering we both had mounds producing from our abdomens. After awhile I left, giving a short and hurried goodbye. Sure, the anxiety with Derek was getting better, but it didn't completely go away.

Rifling through the cupboards after a random and demanding hunger came about, I heard the front door open.

"Derek? Chloe?"

"In here!" I called, dropping a pan and wincing when it clanked against the stove and clattered when it hit the tiled floor. Ridley walked in, an amused smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

I flushed. "Hey, Rid."

"Having some trouble?" She asked, grinning as she threw her bag to the ground and hopped on one of the bar stools at the island.

"Just a bit." I told her sheepishly. "I got really hungry, and. .it didn't really work out so well."

Ridley looked around, her eyebrows raised as she took in the kitchen. All of the cupboards were open and various foods scattered on the counters. Her and I had become pretty close, and Emily and I had actually gotten to know each other pretty well. I perceive that whole family to be friends of ours.

"So," she asked, smiling slightly. "Where's your husband?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. He's going around trying to get stuff for Izzy's nursery. I think he might be at Home Depot." I gave her a curious look. "Why aren't you with Cody?"

Ridley sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "I don't know. We've been a little. . out of synch, I guess."

"Are you two fighting?" I asked, sympathy in my voice.

"Not really," she replied reluctantly. "We're just not. .connecting, I guess. I don't know. It's- it's complicated."

I laughed and nodded, taking a drink of my sprite and recapping it. "I feel like that with Derek sometimes."

Ridley have me an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? You two are worse than my mom and dad! You're so. . cheesy. It's cute but, you know, still really cheesy."

I snorted. "You'll be like that, too, Ridley. Just wait."

"Puh-lease." She exaggerated. "I do not get attached to people. I'm one of _those_ girls. You know, independent in a dependent way."

"I'm not sure I'm following."

She sighed. "I _like_ independence, but having people around is good, too. You know, like alone time."

"I used to be like that. Then I got pregnant by a werewolf."

Ridley laughed, brushing hair out of her eyes and cupped her hands around her cheeks. "Speaking of you and Derek, how's the anxiety?"

"It's getting better, actually. It's a little harder right now, but I've been away from him all day. But I can go longer than an hour -barely - without him."

"Does it completely go away, or. . ."

"No, it's still there. It's just- it's just a little more bearable."

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Well, that's progress, isn't it? And you only have one week to go. Maybe once you pop Izz out, it will go away all together."

"Hopefully."

* * *

I jumped when the door opened, almost falling off the couch. I look towards the door to see Derek standing there with six pink bags.

"Sorry, Chlo." He said sheepishly. I jumped up and grabbed some bags from him before clambering onto the couch and sitting cross-legged. He sat down beside me and shuffled closer, ridiculously happy that he was here. It felt like it was days since I had seen him.

"What all did you get?" I asked, bumping my shoulder against his. He smiled at me, like it was just a playful move, but I really just needed to touch him.

"Some onesies, bibs, outfits, and a few stuffed animals. Look at this," he pulled out a pink and white blanket. One side was white fuzz with pink lettering saying _Izzy_ stitched on in cursive, and the other side was pink silk.

I gasped. "Did you have this made?" I asked, running my hands over the side of it.

"Yeah. Pretty cute, huh?"

"I love it."

Derek put it back in the bag and stood up, reaching behind the couch and pulling up to white cans. He smiled at me and held them out to me. "Wanna help me paint?"

I laughed and nodded, standing up and organizing the bags. "Let's do it."

He gestured to my body. "Is that. .okay attire? You might want to put some old clothes on."

I looked down at myself, clad in OP shorts and a blue Old Navy v-neck. "I'll be fine. These are pretty old, anyways."

Derek nodded and inclined his head towards the stairs and walked that way. I followed him up to the nursery which was, thankfully, right next to our room. It was a capacious room with a high ceiling and wide walls. Brand new, thick carpet covered the floor and a new white paint job. Derek grabbed a neatly folded tarp we had previously put in here and splayed it across the floor. He pulled out two rollers and two mini brushes before opening the paint and setting the lids off to the side.

"Okay, we're going to start the outlining first. How do you want to do this?"

I stood up from my crouched position and looked around, pursing my lips. There was a wall on each side of the door, and then another a wall on the side of those walls. Then one in the middle with a window in the center of it.

"Why don't we just paint the whole thing pink, and then put white polka-dots or stripes?"

Derek looked around the room, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, I don't know."

I gasped. "No! We could do pink setting and white splatter paint."

He laughed. "Okay. If that's what you want to do."

I frowned. "Do you not like that?"

"No, I do." He assured me. "I just don't want you to change your mind."

"Oh, I won't. I can't wait until she's born." I said, rubbing my stomach and grinning. Derek smiled and grabbed my hips, leaning down and kissing my stomach.

"Me either. I'm glad you convinced me to do this, Chloe. Izzy- all of this - it's incredible."

"I know," I whispered giddily, grinning and clutching his arms. "We're going to have a baby!"

Derek laughed. "I know. And we need to start preparing for this baby, so if you're done squealing. . "

"Right, right. Sorry." I gushed, scurrying to the window and opening it as wide as it would go. I turned around to see Derek already painting, using a small brush to fill in the cracks. He bent down and ran the brush along the lining of the wall, creating a smooth line. He did all the walls while I stood there and watched him in fascination. When he was finished he stood up and set the brush down on the pink lid, grabbed a roller, dipped it in, and stood up.

"Are you going to paint?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I grabbed a roller and dipped it in as well, running it over the length of the wall until I reached the divide. The paint never faltered and I smiled in achievement.

"I'm pretty good at this," I commented, looking over at my husband to see him grinning and shaking his head. We worked on the same wall each time, going in the same direction so we didn't cause any streaks. It looked even and we smiled, high fiving each other before grabbing the small brushes and dipping them in the white paint.

"One," I said, grinning over at Derek.

"Two," he continued, smiling deviously. The moment felt abnormally playful, and I was glad that we could make such a concentrating task fun.

"Three," we said in unison, flicking our brushes at the wall. The paint came off easily, splattering all over the walls in thin lines and random shapes. I laughed joyously, smiling as I quickly dipped the brush and turned to a different wall, splattering paint all over it. I heard Derek chuckle as he splayed the paint all over, getting some on both of us.

I dipped my brush in the paint and stood in the middle of the room before spinning around so paint went every where. I barely registered Derek's breathy "Chloe!" due to my hysterical laughter. I opened my eyes to reveal my hand work, grinning as I surveyed the room. My spinning had definitely paid off, as white splatters covered all the walls. Derek was smiling as his eyes ran about the room, too.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "What about the ceiling?"

I looked up, frowning, before smiling as an idea struck me. I dipped my brush in the pink paint and threw it up, spewing pink paint across the ceiling. I looked over at Derek and smiled proudly, gesturing towards the bucket of paint.

"Your turn."

Shaking his head bemusedly, he also dipped his brush in the paint and thrust it upward, covering a large section of the ceiling with paint. After a few more rounds, the ceiling was filled with pink paint splatters, as well as Derek and I. We put the lids back on the paint and set the brushes in a bucket of hot water before taking them out to the garage. I opened the front and back door for an hour to let the house air out, and we finished with Izzy's room.

The paint had dried miraculously fast, and I had just finished hanging up Christmas lights around the lining of the ceiling when Derek came in.

"Wanna take a shower?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We lumbered out of the room and down the stairs towards the bathroom. He turned on the water and we stripped out of our clothes, hopping in the shower. It was a little difficult, considering my huge stomach, but we managed. it took us a good thirty minutes to get all of the paint off.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby next week." I enthused to Derek as we dressed. He smiled and shook out his hair.

"I know."

He put his arms around me and hugged me against his body from behind, nuzzling my neck and I giggled.

"We need to finish the nursery," he mumbled against my skin, his breath hot and soothing.

"Mhmm," I hummed, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

Derek stepped back and took a deep breath. "Come on, Chlo."

We stalked upstairs and into the nursery, the smell of the paint fumes barely present anymore.

"Wow. That cleared up fast."

"I know," Derek murmured.

He carried in the dresser and I took the drawers, setting it five feet away from the closet and her clothes in her drawers. She had about twelve outfits, 15 onesies, and twenty something bibs.

"Jeez, how much money did you spend?"

"Uh, about $200? It might have been a little more than that."

I laughed and shook my head. "Lets get started on her crib."

Derek went out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the crib and a pack of screws. The crib was relatively large and Dark Wood. I sat down by him and watched him work, smiling at the look of determination and love on his face. Given my first week at Lyle House, I would have never even _imagined _living with Derek. But now, it's living without him that I couldn't even think about. He had become a constant in my life, and I couldn't find it in myself to ever let him go.

The love of my life, the father of my baby girl, my best friend, and my soul mate. Our lives weren't perfect, didn't even come close to it. Derek wasn't perfect, and I was far from perfect. But we were together. We have a baby coming on the way, a loving family, a nice house with a nice neighborhood and everything else we could have ever wanted. Sure, we were mutilated supernatural experiments, but we were mortal enough, more or less.

I hadn't noticed through all of my musings that Derek had finished the crib and had placed it against the far wall across from the dresser. Even with the furniture in it, Izzy's room was still huge.

Derek turned to me with a satisfied smile. "I'll go get the rocking chair." He pointed to the unopened packages of our daughters bedding. "Put the bedding in?"

"Sure." I nodded. He left the room and I opened the bedding set, putting the mattress pad on before the light pink sheet. I put the mattress in the crib and the padding on the side of the bars. A white teddy bear and pink puppy along with a quilt and her custom made blanket Derek had gotten her went in there. I folded her baby blanket neatly and put it in the middle on her quilt, tossing the teddy bear and puppy gently on it.

The padding was pink with yellow and purple butterflies, and the quilt had all sorts of light colored squares on it. It fit well with the theme of her room, and I grinned at how cute it looked. We really did a good job on her room.

Derek came through the door, carrying the rocking chair and placing it in the corner by the window. It matched the crib and dresser, and it had light pink padding with a white pillow that said _Izzy Souza _on it in pink.

"You never showed me that," I accused Derek, pointing at the pillow.

He shrugged. "Never got around to it, I guess."

I sighed, walking over to the window and shutting it, drawing the see-through pink and white curtains close. Derek unplugged the lights and motioned out the door and I followed. We walked downstairs and slumped onto the couch, turning on the TV and watching The Nanny.

Derek let go of me and stood up, laying my arms gently down by side.

"I'll be back in a minute," he whispered. I nodded and watched him walk down the hall before turning back to the TV.

I groaned as I felt the start of a headache coming on, suddenly feeling exhausted. I'd been up early this morning with Soph, helping her with Lucas's nursery, and then Derek and I worked the rest of the day on Izzy's. We weren't completely finished, but we got a good start with the basics.

I felt movement in my stomach and I gasped out in pain, clutching at it and squeezing my eyes shut. I clenched my fist to keep from crying out, but a squeak and gasp managed to escape. With every frantic heart beat, my head pulsed and my breath was so ragged it rang in my ears. My legs cramped up and the tears poured out, relentlessly coming down like a barricade. I kicked my legs out, trying to relieve the agonizing pressure that weighed them down. I felt liquid pooling at the v of my thighs and I gasped, fear and nervousness welling up in me and driving me to the point of insanity.

"Derek!" I cried urgently. "I think my water broke!"


	10. New Baby Girl

**Here's the big chapter. I want to give a special Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. And I'm sorry if I don't get the birth scene spot on, but I've never given birth before, so I wouldn't know the experience. Especially giving birth to a werewolf. So I'll try my best.  
**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

I couldn't understand why my eyes wouldn't open. It seemed an easy task to do, but it felt as if they were glued shut. I realized, with muddled clarity, that they _were_ open. But all I saw was black. I'd read so many books about this kind of situation, where the main character has an accident and they wake up to blackness or a bright white light and wonder _am I dead?_

But death, unfortunately, was nothing new to me. Being a genetically modified Necromancer, you get used to the dead, whether you desire to or not. I may not have been wondering if I was dead or not, but I _was_ wondering where I was at. It felt as though the last twenty-four hours didn't happen. I couldn't see anything but blackness, and the only sound I could here was a dull silence, like the sound that comes out of a speaker when nothing is playing.

I felt immense pain and discomfort in my abdomen, like something was inside of me. That seemed to trigger something, because colors felt as if they erupted behind my eyelids. I saw hazy tiles, blurred by my unfocused gaze. It felt like looking through a magnified glass up close. I smelled something familiar and unpleasant, something I could detect anywhere from the moment I was little, but in my dysfunctional state, I couldn't comprehend any memorabilia or coherent thoughts. It was as if I was half asleep, but I felt wide awake.

I realized that I was at the dentist. That awful smell and uncomfortable bed. It all make sense now. _Did I have surgery?_ That would explain why I felt so divergent. My senses heightened, and it felt easier to breathe. I could see more clearly now, but it felt like my neck was swollen, so I couldn't turn my head.

Above me was a tiled ceiling, typical, and I could hear distinct voices and frantic yelling in the distance. A beeping noise sounded to my right and I scrunched up my nose in confusion. Why do they have a beeping machine at the dentist?

"How is she doing?" I heard a girls voice ask. It was soft and musical, lulling and comforting. Ridley, I realized. Why was she at the dentist with me?

"I- I don't know." A low, sad voice grumbled. I felt my heart race at his voice, and the beeping increased at a faster rate.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I called Lauren and Kit, they should be here soon. Everybody else is in the lobby."

"I wish we hadn't come to this hospital. The service here sucks." Derek grumbled, tone annoyed and impatient.

Ridley laughed. "Derek, this is the best hospital in Buffalo. Just stop stressing out, kay? Chloe will be fine. For being so small, that girl can kick _ass._ Her and Izzy will be fine."

_I'm in the hospital?_

I gasped, hand reflexively going to my stomach. The movement jostled me, and I hissed in pain. At that point I remembered everything. The nurseries, the painting, the water breaking.

Oh. My baby is going to be born. _My _baby is going to be born. _My baby is going to be born._

I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. Fully developed at seven months, Isabel Alexis Souza is going to be born. Maybe today. Maybe in the next _hour._ Derek jumped in surprise and Ridley grinned in triumph, gesturing to me and putting her hands on her hips. Derek immediately stood up and rushed to my side, taking my hands in his and squeezing them gently.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I croaked. My throat felt so dry. "It h-hurts."

"I know, I know. I'll call the doctor-" He stood up and pressed a button by my bedside. A deep voice answered and Derek asked for the doctor, informing the receptionist that I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked, clearing my raspy voice.

"Well, after you yelled that your water broke I came back and we went to the hospital. You were crying and yelling, but half way there you went unconscious. We've been here all night."

"Really? What time is it?"

He glanced at the small clock on the wall by the TV. "10:30."

I gaped at him. "We've been here for four hours?"

"Yeah."

Jeez. "So, when can we pop this little sucker out?"

Derek chuckled deeply and rubbed my arms gently, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ears. "I don't know, Chloe. The doctors aren't really sure what's going to happen. I'm guessing they don't get Necromancer werewolf babies being born every day."

The door opened then, revealing a man in his early thirties. "How are we doing?" He asked, setting his clipboard down and sitting on the spin chair.

"I just woke up," I told him.

He smiled. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I was talking about the pain. On a scale of 0 to 10, how bad is it?"

"100."

He laughed. "Well, judging by the amount of contractions you're receiving, I give you about 30 minutes to an hour."

I stared at him in shock. "But I'm not having any contractions."

He looked at me blankly. "You're having quite a lot. You may be a little numb, but it won't be long."

Nodding, he left the room and I breathed uneasily, anxiety and panic attacking my previously calmed nerves.

"Derek, what if something goes wrong?"

"It will be fine," He said reassuringly.

My baby is going to finally be born. After seven months of shopping, preparing, learning, practicing, our baby is going to be born. I'm going to give birth.

"Are you okay?" Ridley asked, making me jump.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're making weird faces."

I flushed. "I'm just excited. My baby is going to be born today!"

Ridley and Derek laughed. I smiled as I leaned back in the pillows and made an attempt to curl up and sleep. The conflicting emotions battling inside me made it impossible, though, and the pain didn't help. I knew how much it was going to hurt, and that made me nervous to no end. Derek grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, smiling lazily at me.

I grinned back, squeezing his hand and turning my attention back to the TV, which was playing Ridiculousness. That show usually makes me laugh, but I didn't have the energy to, and I really just wanted to sleep. But that proved to be impossible. I fidgeted, huffed, groaned, moaned, whined, cried, and yelled. From the look on his face, I couldn't decide if Derek was amused or frustrated. Maybe both.

"Chloe, calm down." He scolded, voice expressing annoyance, but I could see him fighting a smile.

I scowled. "Well, _sorry_, but I can't get comfortable-" I turned sharply and let out a strangled cry from the pain, biting my lip in a weak attempt to smother the screams. I felt movement in me and couldn't keep it in any longer, letting out ear piercing screams as my baby tore through me. My vision blacked in and out, and my brain went haywire, sending me in and out of focus.

"Derek! D-Derek!" I screamed, frantically clutching at the sheets from the amount of pain it caused me. I trembled violently, thrashing my head from side to side. I vaguely felt hands grabbing at me, and tried my best not to lash out. The jostling in my stomach intensified, as well as the pain. I felt as if something was tearing me apart from the inside, and in reality, something was.

The beeping to my right increased, jumping frantically. I heard Derek shouting, but everything was fading. I barely registered the confusion that I felt. _Aren't I supposed to be awake and cursing Derek for doing this to me?_ That's how it went in the movies, but I couldn't get myself to open my tired eyes. My throat felt raw from crying out, and I slowly began to numb away. But the pain and numbness stopped, and I blinked back the tears in my eyes. They ran down my hot cheeks, trailing past my neck.

A feminine cry pierced the air, disgruntled and scared. I realized, with shocking clarity that that was _my _baby. Derek walked towards me with a pink bundle in his arms, tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Chloe," he said quietly, grinning at me so happily I felt like bursting into tears. "Ready to meet our daughter?"

I nodded eagerly and breathed, "Yes!"

He handed me her gently, and I gasped when I saw her face. I remember scoffing on movies and TV shows when they first gave birth and would say "Oh, she's beautiful!" Because how can a baby be beautiful when they're first born?

But Izzy, she was. .exquisite. Her eyes were shut softly, eyelids a pale lavender. She had my nose, small and button-like. Small, peachy lips that were pouted lightly as she slept. Instead of her skin being blotchy like I had expected, it was divinely pale, like porcelain at its finest. Soft black hair coated the top of her head, like I had anticipated she would have.

Derek's arm came around my shoulders and I smiled up at him. He gave me a grin and looked down at our daughter nestled in my arms, stroking her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking up at us with her shocking blue eyes.

"Isabel Alexis Souza," Derek said, voice full of wonder. "Born on April 7th, 2013 at 11:11 PM."

"My wish come true," I teased, smiling at her.

"I love you," Derek whispered into my ear. "Both of you." I sniffled, letting the tears run freely.

"I love you, too. Both of you. More than anything."

"What's the name?" A doctor asked.

"Isabel." I told him, smiling proudly up at Derek. "Isabel Alexis Souza."

He smiled, writing it down and walking out the door. One by one, all of our family filed in, smiles of gratitude and genuine happiness on their faces. Aunt Lauren and Kit were the first ones over to us, on either sides of the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" Aunt Lauren gushed "So beautiful."

"You two did good," Kit joked happily, clapping Derek affectionately on the shoulder and kissing my forehead. "She is adorable."

"When do you get released?" Aunt Lauren asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"We didn't even get to give you a baby shower," Kit frowned guiltily. I smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, Kit. All of you guys being here with us, and supporting us through out the whole pregnancy. . that's more than I could ever ask for."

Tori sniffled and smiled through her tears, laughing as Ethan wiped them away and leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around her son and smiled at us.

"My turn," she sang, scuttling up to the bed. When she saw Izzy's open eyes she gasped, smiling so wide it looked like it hurt.

"Oh, my gosh. She is. .gorgeous." She looked at Liam and said sternly, "When we get home, we're trying for a girl."

We all laughed, the mood getting better by the second. Simon and Sophie came up to see the baby, squealing excitedly. I could tell Izzy was getting tired of all the attention and nestled into me while I nestled into Derek who had climbed in the bed behind me. Now that I didn't have a ballooning stomach, I was back to my standard 120 pounds. Not to bad for being 23 years old.

I noticed Aunt Lauren looking at her phone and frowning. "Aunt Lauren? Is everything okay?"

She sighed guiltily. "I just got called in. Emergency surgery. Sorry, hun."

I smiled. "No worries, Auntie. Go ahead."

Aunt Lauren smiled and kissed the top of my head and Izzy's, gave Derek a hug, said good bye, and left. Simon and Sophie left soon after that followed by Liam, Tori, and Ethan. Kit was the last to leave, and didn't get out until two hours after that. I sighed, relieved that we were alone. I love my family, but I really just needed to be with my daughter and my husband. I had a difficult time taking my eyes off of her, and a difficult time not touching Derek. I felt unbelievably secure with them, a soothing conviction of protection and security. My family. My world.

My everything.

* * *

Sleeping that night was hard. They took Izzy to the nursery, something that I wasn't very comfortable with. They at least, after protesting, let Derek sleep with me. Sleeping without Izzy was hard, but I would go insane without Derek there.

I awoke early the next morning due to the insistent beeping. They had insisted that I kept it attached to me, and Derek wholeheartedly agreed. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that, after seven months of being inside of me, Izzy was finally out. I would get to hold her, feed her, and do all of the things you would do with a baby.

I was a little disoriented when I woke up. After seven years of waking in the arms of the same man, in the same room, and in the same bed, waking up to something different would be a little confusing. I wasn't in my room, or in my bed, and most importantly, Derek wasn't here.

But not only a second later the door opened, Derek walking in with Izzy cradled in his arms. The sight made me smile and giggle happily; I always knew Derek would make a good dad.

He smiled when he saw me and turned Izzy towards me, bouncing her gently until her eyes fluttered open. They widened slightly when she saw me, and I gave her a big smile. Her lower lip started quivering and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a cry while Derek handed her off to me and stepped back. Her lip still quivered and she looked at Derek, her eyes sad.

"Come here," I motioned to the bed. Derek climbed in behind me and shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Izzy relaxed and watched us with a blank face, blinking and flickering her wide blue eyes back and forth between us. Her small hand grasped my finger, pulling on it and watching it curiously.

I laughed quietly. "She's so cute."

She looked up at me and nibbled on her lip, shifting and snuggling into my arms. I leaned back into Derek and watched as she quickly fell asleep, her breathing even and relaxed. She looked so innocent and happy.

"I love you," I murmured into Derek's neck. He kissed my forehead and tightened his grip around me, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you more."

I smiled and shifted, careful not to wake Izzy up and leaned back into my husbands chest.

"When can we go home?" I asked.

"I don't know. If there's nothing wrong with you or Izzy, then we can go. But if there is. . ." He trailed off suggestively.

I nodded.

"But that won't be for awhile. Try to get some more sleep. You're not going to be getting much anytime soon."

I laughed and closed my eyes, situating Izzy so she was on Derek but still in my arms and wrapping her baby blanket around her before pulling up my blanket.

I kissed Derek's cheek. "Good night, I guess."

He laughed. "It's eight in the morning, Chloe."

"I know. But it would be weird saying good morning and then going to sleep. Do you see my dilemma here?"

"Just go to sleep," he chuckled.

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping, the doctors came in around eleven and told us that everything was fine, and we could go home. Not bothering to change Izzy out of her pajamas, we hurriedly left. The ride home was comfortable, soft music playing and the blissful silence of the almost empty road.

We pulled into the driveway and I jumped out, grabbing Izzy and waddling up the steps to the porch. I turned and waited for Derek to open the door. When he did I stepped in and flicked on the lights, immediately taking in the familiar feel of my home.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, jumping out of different places.

Tori, Liam, Ethan, Sophie, Simon, Aunt Lauren, Kit, Emily, Hunter, Caleb, Ridley, Cody, and Dr. Sienno all stood in our house, holding a banner that read "Welcome Home, Souza Family!"

I put Izzy's car seat down and smiled, catching Ethan in my arms when he ran at me. They had balloons and streamers everywhere and bowls of snacks on the coffee table.

"What-what are-how?" I spluttered, unable to form a coherent thought.

"We felt bad that you didn't get a baby shower," Tori informed us, looking around at everyone and smiling. "So we gave you a welcome home party _and _a baby shower. Surprise!"

Everyone cheered and I laughed, hugging everybody who ran at us. After a few seconds we pulled away and I smiled at them, feeling happy and thankful.

"Thank you so much, guys." I told them tearfully. Derek squeezed my hand. "You're the best."

"We know," they chorused, laughing and hooting.

The rest of the evening went like that, joking, laughing, dancing, yelling. It was perfect. I'd never had a big family before, growing up being an only child and having a father that didn't pay attention to me and a deceased mother. Sure, Aunt Lauren was there for me, but she'd also betrayed me and put my life at risk many times. She'd also forbid my husband and I to be together, but she eventually warmed up to Derek, and treated him like her own.

But now I have not only an aunt, but a dad, two sisters, two brothers, a nephew and one to be, a loving husband, and a precious daughter.

I couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

After the party had finally ended, Chloe and Izzy seemed exhausted. I took Izzy up to her room and Chloe followed, setting her down on the changing table and grabbing soft checkered footsy pajamas we had gotten from Carters. Chloe smiled as she changed Izzy, tickling Izzy and making her stir and smile slightly. Chloe gasped when she did and looked at me, adoration on her face.

"She smiled!" Chloe exclaimed. "It was tiny, but it was still a smile!"

I laughed. "I saw, Chlo. Now finish dressing her so we can put her to bed."

She shook her head. "I have to feed her first, Derek. Do you want her to starve?"

Chloe finished putting Izzy into her pajamas and gently zipped it up, picking her up and handing her off to me. I rocked her in my arms as she stared up at me, reaching out and laying a hand on my chest. I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you." I told her, smiling as I bounced back and forth. She sucked on her lower lip and sighed, closing her eyes and lazily rolling her head into the crook of my elbow. I laughed at the sight, continuing to rock her back and forth as she dozed off. A soft giggle made me look up and I saw Chloe standing in the door way, leaning up against the frame with her arms crossed.

"I always knew you'd make a good dad," she commented, walking into the room and stopping when she got in front of me. Chloe smiled down at Izzy and looked back at me, her blue eyes shining.

"You want to feed her?"

I nodded and took the bottle from her outstretched hand. I took the tip of the bottle and rubbed it against Izzy's lips, slowly sliding it in when her mouth parted. She drank the formula greedily, chugging it down without opening her eyes.

Chloe turned on the Christmas lights and turned off the overhead light, coming to stand by me.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," she whispered in my ear, pulling away and giving me a kiss. I nodded when we pulled away and looked back down at Izzy. I rocked in slow motion, trying to soothe her. After a few minutes she started to suck dry air, and I pulled the bottle away and began burping her.

When she was done I slipped a binki in her mouth and sat her down in her crib, covering her up with her baby blanket. I turned on the baby monitor, unplugged the lights and closed the door, leaving it cracked open. I turned on the light night in the hallway so she would have some light if she woke up, and went into mine and Chloe's room.

She was already in bed when I came in, so I, trying not to disturb her, crept quietly to the bathroom and closed the door.

After I was done I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her as close as I could. Chloe sighed contentedly and snuggled into me, turning over and burying her head in my chest.

"I can't believe she's finally. . " she trailed off.

"I know," I murmured, awestruck by the idea as well. It was hard to believe that I had helped make such a unbelievable sight.

"I love you," Chloe murmured tiredly.

"I love you, too."

Finally. Everything, after all of the hell we had all been through, was falling into place. We were on good terms with the Pack, Izzy was finally born without a scratchon either her or Chloe, and the Cabals had been long defeated.

Life seems pretty damn good right now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Mrs Davidoff

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but a lot has happened in the last few weeks. I've also had some writters block, so I'm not sure how good this is going to be; but I'll try my best. This chapter is kind of random.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray-"

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

I sighed as I sat Izzy down in her crib and ran a hand through my hair. She immediately started crying, pulling on her hair and crinkling her nose like she always does when she's upset.

"I'm _trying_ to get her to sleep, Derek. She kept me up all night, and half of the day. She won't let me put her down!" Izzy cried louder when I raised my voice, and I gave her a binki to get her to calm down. She looked at me with a sad face, her small nose still crinkled and tears running down her face.

Despite my mood, I smiled at my daughter. "She's so cute."

Derek laughed and she looked up towards him, leaning forward slightly and making a frustrated sound. Derek brushed me aside gently and reached for her. "Let the pro handle this."

I rolled my eyes, but stepped aside to let Derek get Izzy. He cradled her in his arms and held her against his side, rocking her gently and creating a steady rhythm. She blinked slowly, eyes shutting but quickly fluttering open again.

"Once upon a time," Derek started quietly, looking down at her and smiling slightly. "There was a princess named Izzy. She had black hair and bright, big blue eyes, just like her mommy. Her mommy's name was Chloe. Chloe was the most beautiful thing around, and everybody wanted her. But Derek had her, and Derek would always have her. Izzy had a big dream; she wanted to help people. So she grew up to be a nurse, and she worked around the magical kingdom, and everybody loved her. The end."

I smiled widely at him, silently laughing as I watched his face change throughout the story. Adoration, love, possessiveness, proudness, and knowing. He sat Izzy in her crib carefully, trying not to jostle her. Her head rolled to the side and she curled her hand into a fist, letting out a long sigh.

"She's so tired," Derek murmured, laughing slightly.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yeah, well, so is your wife. So if you'll excuse me. . ."

Derek sighed and let go of my waist, walking out with me and into our bedroom. I stripped down and threw on one of Derek's shirts before climbing into bed and curling up under the covers. Derek slipped in after me and wrapped me up in his arms, bringing me tightly against his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes, greedily breathing him in. It had been awhile since Derek and I had some alone time due to Izzy's constant need of attention and affection from us. She kept us up all night and busy all day. Some days I had to do it alone, but when Derek's there he helps in any way he can. And I know how lucky I am to have both of them; I'm very lucky.

* * *

I woke up alone, but the smell of bacon and french toast filled the air and I smiled, knowing my husbands willing appetite. He'll eat anything. Throwing the covers back, I clambered out of bed and flopped down the stairs. Derek stood at the stove, flipping pieces of bread and bacon on a skillet, and I crept up behind him.

"I can hear you, Chloe."

I giggled. "Darn. And I thought I was I was sneaky."

Derek turned around and smirked. "Keep dreaming, honey."

I rolled my eyes playfully and opened my laptop, waking it up and logging on. After checking my emails, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Do you think Dr. Davidoff was ever married?"

Derek looked at me in surprise. "I doubt it. Nobody would ever want to marry that creep."

I laughed curiously. "Yeah, but I still wonder. Hmm. . ."

I opened up my laptop and searched his name, getting several results. "Derek! He _is_ married. Well, was. And her name is. . um. .hang on, it's gotta be here somewhere. . oh! Her name is Anna. Anna Davidoff."

"Huh."

"I know. Wow, she's. . pretty." She may have been pretty, but she was definitely old fashioned. I want to meet her. Quickly writing down her address and phone number, I closed my laptop and slipped on my shoes and coat.

"Where are you going?"

I smiled. "I want to meet her."

"What? No."

"Yes." I insisted. "I want to talk to her about things. About everything that has happened."

"Chloe, it's to dangerous. You're not going."

"Will you be okay to handle Izzy? It'll only be a few hours."

"You're not going."

"Besides, she'll most likely be sleepy still. You should be fine."

"Chloe Souza, you are _not_ _going_."

"Derek, remember that whole trust thing? Yeah, it kind of comes into play here."

"I do trust you." He snapped. "I just don't trust other people. We've been lied to so many times, you can't just go around trusting anybody. You should know this."

I stopped, standing up straighter and giving him a cold look. "Derek, how old am I?"

"23."

"Yeah, which means that I am a legal adult and can make my own decisions. I am _not_ a child, and I don't like being treated like one."

"I'm not treating you like a child, Chloe. I'm trying to keep you safe. And alive. I just don't understand why you would want to go meet the wife of a man that tried to kill you and your family. After he tortured us."

"Are you insinuating that she is just like him?"

"Not really-"

"Derek," I interrupted with a sigh. "Just stop, okay? This is completely unnecessary and not something we need to fight over. I'll leave her address so, if you need anything, you know where to find me. And if anything goes wrong, I'll call you. Okay?"

"Fine." He muttered reluctantly.

I smiled and walked towards the door, grabbing my purse off of the side-table.

"Wait," Derek said quickly, catching my arm. He opened his mouth and closed it, as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to say. "I love you."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his, lingering there for a few seconds. "I love you more."

With that I walked out of our house, got in my car, and drove away.

* * *

Anna's house was about ten miles away from mine, settled in Syracuse. It was a very dusky looking house with a metal grated fence at the entrance. The frame was wide and broad, maybe a two story house. It was beautiful.

Turning off my car and taking the keys out of the ignition, I stepped through my open door and walked slowly up to the front door. It was old wood, but not fragile. It made the house look all the more exquisite. I knocked on the door and a minute later, a middle aged woman with short brown hair opened the door. She was thin and tan, sporting a short sundress with sandals.

"Hello."

"Um, Hi. Are you Anna?"

She smiled. "I am. May I ask who you are?"

I extended my hand and she took it. "Chloe Souza."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'd like to talk to you, if you were available."

"Of course," she said in a surprised voice, gesturing towards her house. With a polite smile I stepped inside, and she shut the door after me. Her house looked just like I thought it would; nice furniture, antiques everywhere, pictures, and a huge flat screen.

"Please, have a seat."

I sat down on the couch and took the steaming cup of tea she offered me, sipping at it and setting it down on a coaster.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Were you ever married?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. Dr. Davidoff was my husband."

Huh. So he was married.

"And he was associated with Lyle House?"

"Yes, that was such a fine organization. Very respectable."

"Look," I said cautiously. "I know about everything. I was at Lyle House for quite some time, and I know what went on there. I was almost killed several times; mainly by your husband."

Anna looked guilty, and her hands wouldn't stop playing with something. She was nervous. "Oh, Chloe. I'm so sorry-" She stopped, looking stricken, but soon dissolved into a gentle curiosity. "You're married?"

"Yes."

"And you used to be. . .Chloe Saunders?"

I blinked at her, surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. My husband used to envy you to no end. You're very powerful, he had said. A very bright glow you consume."

"Well, my powers aren't exactly compatible. They have a mind of their own."

Anna laughed and sipped at her tea. "Yes, well. Whether they're dysfunctional or not, you're still extremely powerful. Now, tell me, who did you marry?"

"Derek Souza. He was also at Lyle House."

"Ahh, the werewolf. I heard he was quite infatuated with you."

I blushed. "I guess you could say that."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes. I actually just gave birth to a baby girl a few months ago."

"Oh, how precious. What's her name?"

"Isabel."

"Do you think she may have inherited your necromancy traits?"

"I really hope not." This is something both Derek and I had talked about before.

"Derek and I aren't quite sure what she is going to be. A cross between a necromancer and werewolf? We don't know." I shrugged.

"Have you spoken to the Pack? They aren't the most conversatory people. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate such of a crossbreed on their land. I know you and your family mean well, but these are some very territorial - and dangerous - people."

"Oh, we know them." I assured her. "We're actually pretty close with the Pack. Emily and Hunter? Have you met them? They're really nice."

Anna looked confused. "I think you mean Taylor and Gina. They have been the head of the Pack for years. Emily and Hunter are like the Omegas. Second in line. What do you young ones call that? Oh, yes, runner up.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, thinking of Dr. Sienno and Gina. I knew there was something weird about them.

"Is their last name Sienno?"

She looked surprised. "You know them, too?"

"Taylor Sienno. He's my doctor. Gina is his assistant."

As Anna opened her mouth to say something, the front door opened. "Anna, we best get to makin' those pies for Johnny Veltri. You know how he gets when he doesn't got his pie. Poor man is never the same when he's hungry-" A small woman with hair that looked similar Anna's and a blue, knee-length dress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company."

"Oh, that's fine. I was just leaving anyways." I said, standing and grabbing my purse. I turned to Anna with a smile. "Thank you, for all of your information."

"You're very welcome. Perhaps we could get together sometime and talk more? I still have things I would like to discuss."

"Of course."

* * *

"Derek!" I cried as soon as I was through the front door. Derek immediately poked his head through the kitchen door way.

"What's wrong?"

"Hunter. Emily. They're not the head of the Pack."

Derek looked confused. "What?"

"And you'll never guess who is."

He gave me a regarding look. "Who is it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sienno."

"Who's he married to?"

I smirked. "Gina." I shook my head. "See, I _told_ you they were married. And I told you that there wasn't something right about them, either."

"How do you know this?"

"Anna. She told me. She also said that they aren't the most accepting people around; and that we need to be very careful around them."

"Huh," he mused, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest. "But that doesn't make any sense. I would have known if he was a werewolf. And Gina is a fire demon. How does this make any sense?"

I shrugged. "Maybe there only has to be one werewolf."

He shook his head. "We'll have to talk to Emily and Hunter about it. And why would they lie about that, anyways?"

"I don't know. Anna said that they're 'next in line' but that doesn't explain why they said they _were_ the head of the Pack."

Shaking off the confusion, I smiled at Derek. "What did you and Izzy do while I was gone?"

"We slept most of the time. I just started diner."

"What are we having?" I asked, slipping off my shoes and throwing my purse on the table.

"Spaghetti."

"Yum."

* * *

I followed Derek into the kitchen and set the table, making faces at a giggling Izzy who was sitting in her baby bouncer. I smiled as I watched her bounce, smacking her toys as she did so.

"That was a good thing to buy." I told Derek. He looked towards the bouncer and smiled at Izzy.

"Yeah, it supports her neck good."

I kissed her forehead. "She's growing up so fast."

"Yeah, she definitely has some of my genes in her. I think she'll be small like you, though."

I nodded. "She seems like she would be."

Derek carried the pot of spaghetti over and set it on the table, sliding a oven mitt under it before walking into the kitchen. I sat down and began to pile food onto my plate.

"Mmmm," I hummed as I took a bite. "Thank God you know how to cook, Derek. Or else we would be eating out every night."

Derek chuckled as he scooped up some corn. "Yeah. I love you, but you really suck at cooking."

He laughed again when I stuck my tongue at him, and I smiled and turned to Izzy. "Daddy's a meany, huh?"

Izzy jumped and bounced around, smacking her toys and squealing.

Derek cleared his throat and turned to me. "So, what did Anna have to say?"

"She basically just talked about us. She _knew_ about us. Said that I was 'extremely powerful' and that you were 'infatuated with me.' And some made up crap about the Lyle House being a wonderful organization."

"Maybe Davidoff told her about us."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Izzy cried out and Derek stood up, leaving his half full plate on the table. "I'll go make her a bottle."

Maybe Dr. Davidoff really loved her. It seemed impossible for me to even fathom the idea of Dr. Davidoff loving somebody, but I also thought the same about Derek. Yet here we are, married with a baby.

After all, love changes people.

* * *

"Are you going to see Anna again?" I asked Chloe as we got into bed. She curled close to me and sighed, grasping my shirt and relaxing against me.

"I don't know. She said we should meet up sometime and talk some more. I wonder if she is a supernatural, too. I mean, it would make sense, I just don't know what she would be. Some type of witch, maybe? And her friend. Her friend didn't know I was there and just came in. Which doesn't make any sense because my car was out there, right in the driveway, and she parked right next to it. She was kind of. . suspicious looking, too." She paused for a second and shook her head. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."

I shrugged. "What do you think she has to hide?"

"I don't know. I mean, Anna was married to Davidoff and friends with that lady. Maybe they're all crazy."

I laughed quietly and pulled her tighter against me. "Don't worry about it. If anything ever goes wrong, you always have backup."

"You're right." She pressed her lips to mine for a few seconds. "And what's up with the whole Hunter and Emily thing?"

"I talked to Hunter about it earlier." I confessed. "Sienno is. .expired, I guess. Hunter has been the Alpha for a year and a half now."

"But how did you not know that Dr. Sienno was a werewolf?"

"Just like you said, Chloe; maybe I just couldn't smell him right."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he didn't smell _you_, though. Like Anna, and everybody else, says; werewolves are very territorial."

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know Chloe."

Chloe sighed tiredly. "I don't, either."

"Let's go to bed," I said, kissing her forehead and snuggling closer to her. "We have a big day tomorrow."


	12. The Vile

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But between coping with my dad's death and having to move, I've had no time. It's very rushed, so it won't be very good. Just trying to get back into the rhythm of things.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

I was running through the forest, trying to catch my breath. The trees cast long shadows across the dry ground, contrasting from the pale moon light. I looked around, trying to find him, but it was to dark, and the only thing I could make out was the hulking silhouette of the trees.

"Looking for me?" A deep voice grumbled.

I spun around, trying to find the source of the voice I recognized so well. I scowled when I saw him, leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. I stood up, wiping dirt off of my face and legs.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, brushing hair out of my face.

He shrugged and pushed off of the tree. "Just thought I'd come. . visit you."

I glared at him and pushed off of the tree I was leaning against as well. Mason Chance; the most persistent ghost I've ever had to deal with. Yeah, I'm usually all for helping ghost, but this one was just to demanding.

"You wake my daughter up, scare her half to death, drag me out of bed at two in the morning and force me to come out into the woods to _visit_?"

Mason brushed it off and shrugged guiltily. "Look, I know where the vile is."

I stood up straighter and cocked an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah. Anna has it in a translucent tube next to Davidoff's urn. It's hidden behind a huge picture frame in a cubby. Inside the wall."

I shook my head and tugged on my hair. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Anna need the vile?"

Mason chuckled humorlessly. "Beats me. I just don't want my girl getting hurt." Upon speaking of his girlfriend, he looked at me pleadingly. "_Speaking_ of Bella-"

"Look," I cut off breathlessly. We'd had this conversation many of times. "I'd love to help you and Bella. I really would. But I have a daughter, not even a month old yet, and a husband that I need to make sure are safe. I also need to make sure that I'm safe. Derek and Izzy can't seem to live without me. I need to be there for my family."

Mason frowned and ran a hand down his face. "I know but she's so devastated. ."

"I know, Mason. I get it. I would go absolutely _insane_ if I lost Derek-"

"But you haven't lost him!" He cut me off heatedly. "You don't know what it's like to lose somebody you love."

"I don't?" I demanded. "I lost my mom when I was six. She got killed because of a hit-and-run. I haven't seen my dad in almost eight years because of this _stupid _experiment! I lost my family, my best friends, my home, everything! I had to completely change my entire life around, and it's all because of my stupid necromancy that makes me have to deal with annoying ghost like you!"

Mason looked shocked, and a little guilty at my outburst. "Chloe, I had no idea." He reached out to touch my arm but I flinched away.

"Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is going on here!" A deep voice thundered. We both turned to see Derek standing there, glaring hard at me and clenching his fist.

"Mason." I spat. He frowned at me and opened his mouth but I turned around and stalked off, ignoring both him and my husband as I quickly made my way towards the house. As soon as I walked through the door I could hear Izzy crying and I jogged up the stairs and into her room. I picked her up and gave her a binky, rocking her back and forth as I tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here."

She cried louder and I spun in a circle slowly, bouncing gently and rocking her back and forth. Her crying got quieter as I rocked and sang quietly to her until she was just sniffling. Izzy reached up and grabbed my cheek gently, staring up at me with tears under her eyes and on her cheeks. I smiled as I kissed them away and continued to rock her. Eventually, her eyes fluttered closed and I rocked her for a few minutes to make sure she was actually asleep before putting her in her crib and laying her blanket over her.

As I made my way out of her room, the backdoor closed and I could hear the click of the locks. I heard Derek jog up the stairs and brushed past him when he reached out towards me. I wasn't mad at him, just frustrated with Mason. Anna has been working on a vile. A dangerous, life-altering vile; and it brings people back to life.

I don't know how it works and, honestly, I don't want to know how it works. All I know is that it's very complicated and, if used for the wrong reasons, can be very destructive. Mason wanted me to get it and find the missing -and most important - chemical.

But Anna wasn't someone to be messed with. And I didn't want to get on her bad side. I knew that if I tried to do anything that would be even slightly hazardous to me, Derek would go on a rampage. Not what I need right now.

I jumped when a warm hand encircled my hip. "Chloe." Derek murmured. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes in frustration. "Mason. He. . he wants me to get the vile from Anna."

Derek pulled away sharply and glared at me. "The _hell _if you are-"

"I told him no." I interrupted quickly.

"Why does he keep bothering you?" Derek huffed, rolling his eyes. Despite my mood, I had to smother a laugh at his behavior. He reminded me of his seventeen-year-old self.

"I don't know," I breathed tiredly as I climbed into bed. "But what I _do_ know is that I'm exhausted, and I have a good two hours before Izz wakes me up wanting a bottle." I frowned as I read the numbers on my alarm clock: ** 3:04** **  
**

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep." Derek advised as he wrapped an arm around me.

I sighed as I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, fully relaxing against him and listened to his steady heart beat to calm me down. I knew it was no use; Izzy would probably wake up in an hour or two, but I did appreciate the cuddle time with Derek. We never get any time alone together, as we're always taking care of Izzy.

But despite the lack of sleep and free time, we love our daughter more than life itself. And we love each other just as much.


End file.
